Wolf
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja manis bermata panda terlihat sedang duduk bersama 3 orang temannya di kantin Universitasnya. Namja manis bermata panda itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. Seorang namja keturunan China dan sekarang tinggal di Korea karena urusan bisnis orangtuanya 2 tahun silam. Nama panggilannya adalah Tao. Tao adalah seorang mahasiswa di SM Art University. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester 1 disana.

"Hyung, besok sudah liburan, kan? Ayo kita berlibur." Ajak Tao pada seorang namja cantik yang ada didepannya sambil memamerkan wajah manis dan sedikit aegyonya yang dapat meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Namanya adalah Xi Luhan. Namja cantik yang juga pindah ke Korea karena bisnis keluarga. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester 3.

"Berlibur?" tanyanya lagi. Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan! Ayolah Luhannie hyung, kita berlibur bersama lagi seperti 2 bulan yang lalu." Ajak namja cantik disebelah Luhan yang dikenal bernama Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester 2.

"Hei, jangan mendesak Luhan-hyung, itu tidak baik." Tegur namja lembut dengan mata besar dan imut bernama Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, dia adalah mahasiswa semester 2.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ada ide kemana kita akan berlibur." Ucap Luhan. Tao diam dan memberikan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Bali? Aku ingin melihat pantainya." Tawar Tao. Baekhyun diam.

"Kau lupa kita sudah pernah kesana saat liburan kau pertama kali masuk ke sini, Baby?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat Forks. Kalian tahu? Tempat dimana film Twilight dimainkan?" tawar Baekhyun kemudian. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku juga penasaran. Bagaimana Luhan-hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan diam.

"Sebenarnya…aku juga kebetulan ingin ke Forks. Kalian ingat Ashley? Adik sepupuku?" tanya Luhan. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tentu saja. Ashley Song. Adik sepupumu itu yang tinggal di Forks. Ada apa memangnya, hyung?" tanya Tao antusias. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Seminggu lalu, ayah dan ibunya meninggal di hutan. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang fotografer alam. Ketika mereka pergi dan tidak kembali selama dua hari, tubuh mereka ditemukan di sungai yang jaraknya hanya 30 meter dari rumah mereka yang ada di daerah gunung yang diselimuti hutan. Nasib mereka begitu mengerikan. Tubuh mereka patah menjadi dua dan wajah mereka nyaris tak terbentuk lagi." ucap Luhan yang menunduk. Tao sedikit bergetar. Dia benci cerita seram.

Baekhyun yang sadar Tao gemetar, mulai menenangkannya.

"Dan kalian tahu? Ashley mengeluh padaku kalau dia ketakutan tinggal sendirian. Dia mengeluh akhir-akhir ini, suasana di Forks mencekam sekali setelah penyelesaian film Twillight dan setelah kematian orang tuanya. Ashley lebih memilih dia belajar sendiri di rumah dan berhenti ke sekolah karena takut keluar dari rumahnya, dan bekerja dengan cara menciptakan buku." Ucap Luhan. Semuanya diam.

Ya, Ashley Song. Dia adalah adik sepupu Luhan. Seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal di Forks sendirian ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal.

"Jadi, maukah kalian menemaniku menghabiskan liburan di Forks? Aku jamin kalian akan menyukai keadaan alamnya. Kalian akan suka sekali dengan tempat tinggalnya." Tawar Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku ikut."

"Aku juga ikut kalau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum setelah tenang.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Tao kemudian dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini, keempatnya terlihat sedang menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Forks. Luhan sudah menelpon Ashley kalau mereka akan sampai besok, dan Luhan membawa 3 temannya.

Ashley tentu senang sekali karena itu tandanya dia tidak akan kesepian lagi dirumahnya.

Tao menyalakan Mp3 miliknya dan mendengarkan music disana sambil menunggu. Kyungsoo sibuk membaca buku, Luhan sibuk dengan mengirim e-mail agar menenangkan Ashley, dan Baekhyun sibuk membaca artikel tentang Forks. Tak lama, pesawat untuk menuju Forks sudah tiba dan keempatnya langsung bersiap-siap.

Tao melihat sekitarnya dan melihat segerombolan yeoja yang mengambili foto dirinya dan teman-temannya. Bahkan, Tao tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh proporsional memotret pantatnya. Sialan. Tao langsung saja kabur karena tidak berani lagi melihat foto tadi.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat menikmati music di Mp3 player miliknya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke luar jendela pesawat ini. Oke, memang tidak hujan apalagi gerimis, tapi awannya begitu gelap. Dan jujur, Tao agak takut. Jarang sekali mereka naik pesawat ketika malam gelap seolah akan mendung ini.

Tao menatap awan itu, dan entahlah, mungkin matanya tidak sengaja melihat, tetapi di kejauhan, ada Guntur kecil hngga memperlihatkan awan berbentuk kepala serigala.

Tao mengucek matanya, mungkin ada yang salah. Dan awan itu hilang ketika dia sudah selesai mengucek matanya. Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan Tao melihat kebelakang dan melepaskan earphone miliknya dan emmatikan MP3 player miliknya.

"Waeyo Baby Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk bersamanya. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, sepertinya aku mengantuk." Ucap Tao. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan sampai di Forks besok. Aku harap kau tidak takut mendung, hujan, dan saljunya disana." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengenakan masker mata dan mulai tidur. Tao juga mengenakan masker matanya dan mulai tidur. Melupakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

.

.

.

.

**Forks**

Keempatnya sedang berdiskusi untuk menuju pusat kota kecil Forks dan menuju rumah Ashley yang agak menjauh dari kota. Mungkin lebih bisa disebut sedikit naik menuju gunung yang tertutupi awan dan dilingkupi hutan serta tak bisa ditembus matahari.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan supir taksi, keempatnya mendapatkan taksi yang cukup besar. Setelah memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi, keempatnya langsung saja menuju Forks.

Luhan tadi agak lama berdebat karena harga yang anehnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Luhan ada di samping supir taksi, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada di bangku belakang.

Selama perjalanan, Tao akui kota ini terlihat tenang sekali. Udara cukup dingin, mendung, beberapa kali Tao melihat kabut yang agak tebal yang harus dilewati.

"**Kalian darimana?"** tanya Supir taksi itu.

"**Kami dari Seoul, Korea Selatan.**" Jawab Luhan. Supir taksi itu tersenyum.

"**Jauh sekali. Sebelumnya, selamat datang di Forks. Oh iya, kalian kenapa ingin kesini?" **tanya supir itu. Luhan tersenyum.

"**Kami ingin berlibur disini dan menikmati suasana Forks. Kami juga ingin menemani sepupuku disini.**" Ucap Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan si supir taksi. Supir itu mengangguk.

Tao menatap keluar jendela. Dia sedikit aneh. Kenapa kota ini sepi sekali? Oke, tidak terlalu sepi karena beberapa kali ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa kali melihat ada orang-orang yang keluar dari mini market dan langsung secepatnya pergi.

Jujur, agak sedikit mengerikan. Seolah, kalau mereka tetap diluar, mereka akan dalam marabahaya. Sial, Tao merasa agak takut. Apakah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Tao?

"**Sebaiknya kita cepat menuju rumah saudaramu, bung. Aku juga agak tidak mau keluar lama-lama**." Ucapnya. Luhan mengernyit namun tidak memperdulikannya.

Hutan-hutan itu terlihat mengerikan. Tao sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. sial, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?

Setelah agak lama, mobil ini berhenti di sebuah tempat yang menurut Tao dan yang lainnya indah. Rumah dengan desain modern dan di dominasi oleh warna putih, hitam dan abu-abu. Desainnya mewah dan rumah itu cukup besar.

"Luhan oppa!" sambut seorang gadis mungil yang berlari dan langsung memeluk erat Luhan. Luhan terkikik kecil. Kyungsoo sedang membayar supir taksi tadi dengan uang yang memang adalah uangnya.

"Hallo, Ashley. Lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk beberapa kali kepala Ashley. Ashley segera melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Aku senang kalian cepat sampai sebelum gelap. Ayo cepat masuk!" ajaknya atau mungkin lebih tepat desak Ashley. Semuanya langsung sambil membawa koper mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata, rumah Ashley memiliki banyak kamar di lantai dua. Tao dan yang lainnya mendapat kamar masing-masing. Tao akui, kamarnya ini membuatnya begitu terpesona.

Disamping tempat tidurnya, ada balkon yang langsung menghadap ke hutan dan ada pemandangan pegunungan yang indah. Cukup dingin memang.

Kamar ini cukup luas. Ada ranjang queen size, sebuah TV, rak buku, dan ada kamar mandi sendiri untuk kamar Tao. Kamar ini berwarna putih cream dan ada warna abu-abu sedikit putih.

Cukup elegan.

Tao mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Cuaca yang semakin dingin mengharuskan Tao harus menutup jendela kamarnya yang lebih mirip pintu kaca geser.

Tao menatapi pemandangan itu. Aroma hutan yang khas dan menyejukkan, memberi ketenangan tersendiri. Tao segera menutup jendela itu dan langsung menutupnya lagi dengan tirai dan langsung pergi mandi.

.

.

.

Semuanya kini tengah menikmati makan malam diruang makan. Ashley beberapa kali memuji masakan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, dia sudah sangat lama tidak makan masakan Asia, terutama masakan Korea juga China.

"Jadi Ashley, bisakah kau menceritakan kenapa kau ketakutan sampai kau harus berhenti sekolah dan tidak mau keluar dari rumah?" tanya Luhan. Ashley diam dan memandang Luhan.

"Ya, Luhan-hyung bercerita kalau kau ketakutan. Ada apa Ashley?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada lembutnya.

"Sebetulnya, ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan kalau kematian ibu dan ayah tidak wajar, bukan akibat pembunuhan dari hewan liar biasa. Tetapi lebih. Namanya adalah Lee SangJin, namun dia dipanggil Raichi oleh beberapa orang Forks disini, dia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Pyo Han Vlaureeta, dia dipanggil Vlau." ucap Ashley sambil menatap kosong makanannya yang baru habis setengah. Semuanya masih diam memperhatikan Ashley.

"Semenjak setelah kematian ibu dan ayah, Forks lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Setiap malam, kota selalu bermasalah. Seperti kalau keluar dimalam hari ketika bulan purnama bersinar terang, juga terdengar lolongan serigala, dank au tetap diluar rumah, kau akan terbunuh." Ucap Ashley. "Itu membuatku ketakutan dan membuatku memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan meneruskan dengan belajar sendiri." ucap Ashley.

Semuanya diam mendengar penuturan Ashley.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun yang matanya menatap gadis mungil itu. Ashley menggeleng.

"Beberapa kali sudah terjadi. Bila keluar ketika mendengar lolongan serigala dan bertepatan dengan bulan yang terang, kau akan mati. Wajahmu akan hancur..seperti..hiks.." Luhan memeluk Ashley perlahan. Dia tahu, Ashley ketakutan.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membawa piringnya yang memang sudah habis ke wastafel untuk dicuci nanti.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di teras belakang rumah Ashley. Disana, dilindungi dengan pagar jarring yang terbuat dari baja yang agak tebal dan cukup kuat. Baekhyun menatapi langit yang tidak terlalu cerah.

"Aneh. Aku yakin itu hanya pekerjaan genk yang jahat yang belum tuntas dengan polisi. Ck, ada-ada saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekkie hyung." Panggil suara yang bernama Tao. Tao duduk disofa santai bersama Baekhyun dengan membawa 2 cangkir Black Tea kesukaan keduanya.

Keduanya memang terlihat bersama. Tao yang seorang anak tunggal menganggap Baekhyun adalah hyungnya, begitupun Baekhyun yang juga anak tunggal.

"Hm? Waeyo Panda?" tanya Baekhyun yang menerima teh yang di sodorkan Tao dan menyesapnya.

"Apa kau percaya pada ucapan Ashley?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu, itu seperti cerita khayalan. Kalau memang seperti itu, pasti perbuatan genk yang kriminalitasnya tinggi." Jelas Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Tao-er, aku akan mengambil cemilan dan mengajak yang lainnya kesini. Kau tunggu, ne?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk.

Tao terlihat menatapi pemandangan didepannya.

Entahlah, kebetulan yang tidak terduga. Bulan berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sangat terang. Terlihat indah. Tao tersenyum menatapnya.

AAAAUUUUUUUU….~!

Tao merinding ketika mendengar lolongan serigala itu. sebisa mungkin Tao menetralisir nafasnya agar tenang.

AAAAUUUUUUUUUU…~!

Tao berdiri dan langsung kabur kedalam dan langsung saja menutup pintu itu.

Tanpa diketahui, sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala bersinar terang, dan kemudian menutup dan hilang di antara semak dan pohon yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke,


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

AAAAUUUUUUUU….~!

Tao merinding ketika mendengar lolongan serigala itu. sebisa mungkin Tao menetralisir nafasnya agar tenang.

AAAAUUUUUUUUUU…~!

Tao berdiri dan langsung kabur kedalam dan langsung saja menutup pintu itu.

Tanpa diketahui, sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala bersinar terang, dan kemudian menutup dan hilang di antara semak dan pohon yang tinggi.

.

.

.

"Tao? Kenapa duduk didalam lagi? bukankah kita akan minum teh dibelakang?" tanya Baekhyun yang membawa cemilan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membawa cemilan. Luhan dan Ashley terlihat berdampingan.

"A..aku..aku.."

**AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..~!**

Ucapan Tao terpotong ketika mereka mendengar lolongan serigala yang nyaring sekali. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan sinar bulan langsung berubah menjadi begitu terang.

"Waw.." bisik Kyungsoo yang menatap bulan yang bersinar begitu indah malam itu. Takjub. Iya, takjub sekali. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat cahaya bulan seindah dan seterang itu.

Ashley terlihat bergetar. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ashley menjauh sedikit dari Luhan.

"Hiks…itu..hiks..tutup..hiks…" Ashley menangis dengan tubuhnya gemetar. Luhan terlihat sedikit cemas melihat Ashley.

"Ashley, kau ke-"

**AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU….!**

"TUTUP SEMUANYA! JANGAN SAMPAI SINAR BULAN MASUK KE RUMAH INI! MATIKAN LAMPU DILANTAI 1 INI, CEPAT!" pekik Ashley lalu berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengunci semua jendela dan pintu. Semuanya kalang kabut menutup jendela dan menutupinya lagi dengan tirai.

Tao terlihat agak takut. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan menutup jendela, semuanya berlari ke lantai satu untuk melihat Ashley.

Semuanya kaget karena sudah melihat jendela sudah tertutup sempurna. Lampu juga dimatikan dan hanya lampu-lampu kecil yang dinyalakan. Itupun hanya beberapa.

"H..hyung.. .." Tao gemetar takut dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam dan menepuk punggung Tao pelan untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

Ashley terlihat duduk didepan pintu salah satu ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Ashley, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Untuk apa melakukan semua ini?" tanya Luhan. Ashley masih bergetar.

"Mereka..para serigala..hiks..akan membunuh dan menghancurkan wajah..hiks.." Ashley menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Semuanya duduk dilantai itu. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal di batin Tao karena dia harus berlibur di tempat menyeramkan. Kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktunya di Paris saja? Ugh..

Tetapi, Tao sadar. Dia kesini bersama teman-temannya untuk menemani adik sepupu Luhan.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, lebih baik berjalan di tempat gelap dan menakutkan bersama teman baikmu. Daripada berjalan di tempat terang tapi tanpa temanmu.

Ya, itulah persahabatan.

Cukup lama lolongan srigala it uterus berbunyi. Hingga tak lama, lolongan itu berhasil berhenti. Kyungsoo membuka tirai itu perlahan dan melihat sang bulan.

Hilang..

"Hiks..aku mohon..jangan buka..hiks.."

"Kyungie, aku mohon jangan buka. Ashley, tidurlah." Ucap Luhan dan mengantar Ashley ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tetap seperti biasa di Forks. Dingin, penuh kabut, dan mendung. Seolah, Fork tidak terlahir untuk selalu mendapatkan sinar sang mentari.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memasak sarapan pagi ini. Ashley demam karena ketakutan semalam.

"Hei, pagi Kyungie-ah." Sapa sebuah suara. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan sweeter rajut yang agak tebal dan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal, sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan sweeter tadi, dan bahkan Baekhyun terlihat membawa kamera SLR miliknya.

"Mau kemana? Ini masih terlalu pagi." Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mengolesi mentega pada pan. Sepertinya dia akan membuat telur mata sapi dan beberapa potong bacon.

"Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Aku semalam melihat peta di dekat ruang makan. Ada sungai kecil didekat rumah ini. 30 meter dari rumah ini. Aku ingin memfoto pemandangan alam." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hm~ baiklah kalau begitu. Sarapanlah. Aku sudah membuat pancake dengan syrup maple dan segelas susu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung memakannya. Baekhyun langsung meminum susu dan langsung pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas ketika Baekhyun langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat asyik memfoto pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang. Kabut, udara dingin, dan mendung begitu indah ketika bersatu.

"Uhm..harusnya..sudah sampai, kan?" bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekati semak-semak tinggi dan membukanya. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah.

Begitu indah! Ini seperti air terjun mini. Dari bukit kecil di atas sana, meluncur jatuh air yang menjatuhi sebuah kolam yang berukuran sedang berbuntuk bundar.

Baekhyun langsung mendekati tempat itu. Tempat ini dikelilingi semak, pepohonan, dan beberapa ada semak bunga yang indah.

Embun-embun masih terlihat di kelopak bunga dan daun-daun disana.

"Yosh~ aku akan mendapatkan gambar yang bagus!" ucap Baekhyun dan menyiapkan kamera SLR miliknya.

Baekhyun asik sekali memotret lukisan alam pahatan tuhan ini. Air kolam sungai ini berwarna biru agak bening. Udara dan cipratan airnya begitu nyata dan menyejukkan sampai ke tulangmu.

Baekhyun menyentuh airnya.

"Omo~ sejuk~" ucap Baekhyun kagum. "Uhm~ sayang sekali. Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti." Bisik lagi Baekhyun.

Srak..

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Baekhyun menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Srak..

Oke, Baekhyun yakin yang ini bukan perasaannya saja. Baekhyun menoleh lagi. tapi tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang.." ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu segera membereskan kameranya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Selepas Baekhyun pergi, sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu cerah terbuka dan menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk diteras belakang rumah Ashley. Hanya menikmati ketenangan alam disini. jarang dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ini di Seoul. Udara sesejuk ini, dan cuaca sesejuk ini.

"Meminum teh hangat, sepertinya menyenangkan." Bisik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan kedalam untuk membawa sekoci kecil teh hangat dan sebuah gelas.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyungsoo kembali. Saat membuka pintu yang mengarah ke pintu belakang, Kyungsoo dikejutkan sesuatu.

Dibalik pagar jarring besi itu, ada seorang pemuda tampan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kulitnya tan, dan matanya biru gelap, bibirnya agak tebal namun terlihat sangat sexy. Eksotis sekali.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hello~!" sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan bersisi teh racikannya dan mendekati pemuda itu.

"_**Hello, what's your name?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo ramah. Pemuda didepannya tidak membalas. Bahkan wajahnya jadi..oke, tampan memang. Tetapi tidak ada ekspresi dan..jadi terlihat seram.

"Kyungie-hyung..~!" Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara. Dia kenal suara ini, suara Tao.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Tao yang terlihat cemas.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku bicara dengan-" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Hei, aman pemuda eksotis tadi? Apa dia berhalusinasi? Tapi, tadi itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan dengan halusinasi

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, sepertinya aku berhalusinasi. Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Tao kembali berwajah cemas.

"Baekkie hyung mana? Kau bilang tadi pagi hanya ingin memotret, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang. Apa dia tidak tersesat?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"U..uhm, dia bilang tidak akan lama. Coba telepon." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mendekati Tao. Tao menggeleng.

"Ponselnya dia tinggalkan. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita cari saja?" tanya Tao cemas. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar.

"Coba kita tunggu setengah jam. Kalau memang belum kembali, kita cari dia." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terlihat menangis di tengah hutan. Sialan, dia tersesat. Bodohnya dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Teman-temannya pasti mencemaskannya.

Srak…

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang dia sembunyikan karena menangis. Didepannya, kira-kira beberapa langkah, ada seorang pria yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, matanya berwarna abu-abu cerah, tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup proporsional, kulitnya pucat, dan..wajahnya..yah, agak tidak berkespresi.

Pria itu mendekati Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya dia berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Matanya begitu mempesona. Berwarna abu-abu cukup terang. Mata itu dingin sekali, namun membawa keistimewaan dimata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menangis dihutan?" tanya namja itu. Suaranya berat…dia begitu mempesona dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"A..aku..hiks..tersesat.." jawab Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum kecil. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti orang yang tinggal di rumah daerah ini, iya kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Posisimu tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Hanya berjarak 30 meter." Ucapnya. Baekhyun membalas uluran tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan itu.

Tangan itu begitu hangat, tetapi d ujung jarinya sedikit putih. Sepertinya dia agak kedinginan.

Pria ini aneh.

Dia hanya mengenakan T-Shirt tipis yang agak kebesaran dengan lengan T-Shirt yang dan panjang berwarna hitam, dan jeans hitam serta sepatu hitam. Dia gila? Dia bisa beku.

"Apa..kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Kau bohong, lihat jarimu. Aish." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan syal miliknya dan melilitkannya pada leher namja itu. namja itu tersenyum.

"Thanks.."

"Siapa namamu? Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Namaku…"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Ashley terlihat sedang berbincang dengan dua orang yeoja yang terlihat tenang.

Pyo Han Vlaureeta dan SangJin.

"Jadi…kau ingin bilang nanti malam aka nada puncak pesta para serigala?" tanya Luhan. Vlaureeta mengangguk.

"Dan..menurut instingku…ada 4 pemimpin kawanan mereka yang akan mendatangi kalian..dan.." Vlaureeta menunduk tidak mau melanjutkan ucapan itu. Ashley terlihat gemetaran.

"A..apa..akan ada korban lagi..?" tanya Ashley. Sangjin hanya diam.

"Kami tidak tahu. Dan, beberapa dari kawanan mereka sedang menonton kalian. Kami kesini hanya ingin memasangkan tali ini dip agar kalian, dan memasangkan jimat ini di beberapa area rumah Ashley." Ucap mengangguk.

.

.

Vlaureeta dan Sangjin terlihat memasang jimat tali pada pagae jarring yang melingkari setengah kawasan rumah Ashley.

Setelah selesai, mereka menuju teras depan.

Vlaureeta terlihat melilit jimat kertas putih pada beberapa area luar rumah. Sementara SangJin atau Raichi terlihat melilit di beberapa area rumah.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, Vlau dan Sangjin bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak tinggal untuk makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kami sibuk untuk melakukan hal lain. Kami harus pergi, bye." Ucapnya.

Saat keduanya berbalik, keduanya menemukan Baekhyun dan seorang namja tampan. Yang mengejutkan, keduanya bergenggaman tangan.

Kedua gadis itu langsung pergi secepatnya, sedangkan pria tampan itu menyeringai sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Yeol. Mainlah kesini kapan-kapan." Ucap Baekhyun. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu, bye." Ucap namja itu lalu pergi.

"Hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Namanya adalah, Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun.

.,

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wuakakakak~

Mind to review?

No flame, bash, silent readers, plagiat :p


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Matanya menatap lurus. Rumah ini sudah dilindungi oleh jimat pemberian Vlau dan Sangjin.

Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ashley pergi ke kota untuk membeli isi kulkas yang kosong.

Luhan memilih menjaga rumah. Mengerikan memang. Tapi dia memutuskannya, maka dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dia putuskan.

Sore ini, matahari tak ada, kabut mulai tebal, udara begitu dingin sampai ke tulang. Jujur, Luhan ketakutan.

"**Malam ini adalah puncak pesta para Serigala."**

Luhan mengusap kedua tangannya yang sedikit merinding mengingat ucapan itu.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai membuat coklat panas.

Luhan melirik ke jendela yang menyambungkan dengan halaman belakang yang dipenuhi pagar besi jarring tinggi yang sudah dilindungi oleh jimat dari Vlau dan Sangjin.

Dibalik pagar itu. Dia melihat sesosok tubuh. Luhan meneguk liurnya sedikit. Kenapa jadi mencekam?

Luhan mengambil senter dan menerangi tubuh itu. tubuh itu diam tak bergeming. Luhan meneguk liurnya.

Luhan mempertajam matanya, pria itu tanpa ekspresi. Kulitnya pucat. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platina yang nyaris sedikit putih. Dia benar-benar tampan.

He..hei..dia..dia terkekeh kecil..caranya terkekeh..mengerikan. Seolah..dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang siap membunuhmu dengan cara mengerikan. Dan dia terkekeh karena kau tidak akan bisa selamat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terlihat oleh Luhan.

Matanya…berwarna kuning sedikit coklat emas. Bersinar terang hingga membuatmu merinding.

Pria itu terkekeh lebar hingga mempertontonkan giginya yang panjang dan runcing. Matanya membesar dan semakin bersinar terang. Giginya semakin memperkuat kesan seram pada wajahnya yang semula tampan. Luhan membelakkan matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan memekik kaget dan langsung menutup jendela itu. Luhan langsung berlari menutup semua pintu dan jendela. Luhan duduk di ruang tamu menunggu teman-temannya pulang.

Tao tengah mengendarai mobil Ashley kali ini. Ashley ada di bangku belakang bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan belanjaan, sementara Baekhyun dan dirinya ada di bangku depan.

Tao sedikit berusaha menetralkan debarannya.

"Jangan takut, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan. Tao mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Sesosok tubuh lewat di depan mobil mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi cukup berisi, berkulit pucat, rambutnya perak platina, matanya berwarna kuning sedikit coklat emas. Matanya bersinar. Mulutnya panjang dan mempertontonkan giginya yang panjang dan runcing.

Kepalanya menghadap ke arah mobil Tao. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Tubuhnya membungkuk karena memang bongkok, cakarnya panjang berwarna hitam. Bulu berwarna putih sedikit abu-abu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dialah, manusia serigala.

Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ashley menahan nafas melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Tubuh itu masih tersenyum ke arah mereka. Tubuh dengan wajah dan fisik mengerikan itu memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuat suara patahan yang kentara.

"AAAAUUUUUUU!"

Tubuh itu langsung berjalan lagi dan hilang. Tao langsung menginjak pedal gas dan ngebut menuju rumah Ashley. Tao sudah menangis karena ketakutan.

Setelah memasukkan mobil ini kerumah, mereka langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk. Mereka menemukan Luhan yang menangis diruang keluarga.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Tao.

"Hiks..gege…hiks..tadi ada hantu..hiks.." tangis Tao semakin menjadi dipelukan Luhan. Luhan juga menangis.

"Hiks..gege tadi..juga melihat hantu..hiks.."

Ashley sudah terduduk. Semuanya menangis. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat putus asa.

"Tadi itu…manusia serigala.." bisik Ashley yang mulai berhenti menangis. Semuanya mendengarkan Ashley.

"Dulu…semua orang percaya kalau manusia serigala akan menampakkan diri kalau mereka akan berpesta.." bisik Ashley. Ashley memeluk lututnya. Ingatannya semakin ngeri mengingat detil itu.

"Pe..pesta yang seperti apa..?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pesta menghancurkan wajah manusia." Ucap Ashley.

.

.

.

Semuanya memutuskan untuk diam di kamar masing-masing. Tao memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk satu kamar, sedangkan Ashley dikamar samping mereka.

Ke-empatnya memutuskan untuk makan cup ramen instan disana. Tao sudah agak lebih tenang sekarang.

"Gege…tao ingin kembali ke Korea saja.." bisik Tao pada Luhan. Luhan berubah sedih.

"Tapi..aku ingin menemani adikku…kau ingin pulang, pulanglah Tao. Aku salah membawa kalian. Kalian tidak memiliki sangkut pautnya denganku." Ucap Luhan.

"Hey, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Taozi, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao berubah sendu.

"Sebenarnya, ini gara-gara aku ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi…" bisik Tao.

.

.

.

.

Ashley terlihat sedang membersihkan sampah yang tersisa. Matanya menatap jam. Sudah menjukkan angka jam 20:45 PM.

AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…~!

Ashley terdiam mendengar suara itu.

AAAUUUU….~!

Ja..jangan bilang…

Ashley melirik jendela yang terbuka disana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan seorang yeoja terdengar nyaring. Disana, dia melihat seekor serigala putih sedikit abu-abu dengan mata yang sama seperti yang dia lihat ketika naik mobil bersama Tao dan yang lainnya.

AAAUUUUUU!

Serigala itu melolong kencang. Ashley segera menutup jendela dan semuanya. Sang bulan..SUDAT DATANG DAN BERSINAR!

Ashley segera berlari menuju lantai atas.

.

.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! TUTUP PINTU DAN JENDELA! SERIGALA MULAI BERPESTA MENGHANCURKAN WAJAH!" pekik Ashley. Semuanya langsung keluar dari kamar dan langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh.

"ASHLEY! INI KAMI, VLAU DAN SANGJIN!" pekik seseorang di lantas satu. Ashley langsung berlari turun dan membuka pintu itu.

Disana, dia menemukan Vlau dan Sangjin yang terlihat terengah-engah.

Ashley langsung mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"LINDUNGI TAO, KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN DAN LUHAN! 4 SERIGALA AKAN DATANG UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN WAJAH KALIAN!" pekik Vlaureeta.

.

.

.

.

Tao, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya terlihat berada disebuah kamar. Mereka terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

BRAKKK!

Tao melihat kejendela, pohon-pohon banyak hancur.

AAAAAUUUUUUUUU…..!

Tao bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Vlau dan Sangjin yang berjaga di depan rumah Ashley.

"Well..well…lihat siapa yang datang kesini, Sangjin-ah." Ucap Vlau yang memberikan seringaiannya. Vlau memainkan pedang Katana. Pedang itu, sudah diberi oleh sihir dalam bentuk ukiran oleh Vlau. Sangjin menyeringai.

"Wah, ternyata ciptaan sang dokter gila, berhasil membuat kalian menjadi bisa membuat pasukan sebanyak itu, aku kagum sekali, Red." Ucap Sangjin yang matanya menatap seekor serigala berbulu hitam dengan matanya berwarna merah.

Sangjin memainkan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari emas putih. Sebenarnya, itu adalah peda berbentuk tongkat panjang. Mirip seperti senjata seorang Pencabut nyawa.

"GGGRRRRR….."

Disana, Sangjin dan Vlau berhadapan dengan 4 ekor serigala dengan ukuran yang benar-benar besar. Mungkin sama besarnya dengan seekor kuda dewasa.

Serigala-serigala itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Warna mereka ada yang berwarna hitam, coklat, putih, dan yang terakhir abu-abu.

"Kalian tahu, semenjak kepergian tuan Chen dan tuan Xiu Min, kalian semakin menjadi. Pantas saja mereka tidak mau mengakui kalian lagi dan pindah ke tempat lain." Ucap Vlau tajam.

Serigala berwarna abu-abu terlihat menggeram lebih keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU…..!" lolongannya kencang sekali.

"Dan…apa mau kalian dengan 4 orang tak bersalah didalam, huh? membunuh dan mengambil wajah mereka? Mereka tak mirip dengan Chen dan Xiu Min yang meawat kalian, BODOH!" pekik Sangjin lalu berlari dengan melayangkan pedangnya.

PRAANGG!

Sangjin kaget melihat serigala berbulu hitam menahan serangan pedangnya dengan cakarnya.

"GRRRRRRR….. RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" pekiknya.

AAAUUUUUUUUUUUU….!

Serigala-serigala diseluruh hutan serempak melolong kencang.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Sangjin terpental dan menabrak batu besar hingga membuatnya memuntahkan darah.

Vlau langsung melayangkan pedang katanya, namun tubuhnya diterjang oleh serigala berwarna putih.

Sangjin langsung melemparkan batu dan mengenai kepala serigala yang menyerang Vlau. Serigala itu langsung berlari mengejar Sangjin.

Pertempuran semakin sengit. Sangjin dan Vlau semakin banyak mendapatkan luka. Vlau terlihat gemetar.

"Sa..Sangjin-ah..a..aku..UAHK!" Vlau semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya, cakaran diperutnya membuatnya semakin letih.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara biola mengalun indah. Ke-empat serigala itu melihat dibelakang mereka, sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di atas sebuah pohon dengan anggunnya.

Cahaya rembulan seolah akan redup.

"AAAUUUUU!" Serigala hitam itu melolong lalu mereka semua pergi. Tubuh itu juga ikut pergi bersamaan dengan para serigala itu.

"I..itu..pasti dia.." bisik Vlau lalu pingsan. Sangjin berlari mendekati Vlau.

"Sangjin-ah! Vlau!" Ashley, Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah dan mendekati keduanya yang cukup terluka parah.

Mereka langsung membawa kedua tubuh itu masuk kedalam rumah Ashley dan akan langsung mengobatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mufufufu! XD

Ternyata sambutan buat WOLF tinggi juga. Rai terharu Q.Q

Oke, please review ^^

No flame, no bash, no silent readers and no plagiat :p


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Baekhyun terlihat mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Matanya kosong.

Takut..takut..takut..

Itulah yang ada didalam perasaannya kali ini.

Vlau dan Sangjin menginap dirumah ini akibat semalam. Luka dalam yang diterima Sangjin dan Vlau cukup serius. Vlau memiliki sobekan besar diperutnya akibat cakaran serigala, sedangkan Sangjin pendarahan dalam. Untuknya tidak terlalu parah.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, sambil berdiskusi. Tadi, ada dokter bernama Sunny yang datang untuk membantu mengobati luka Vlau dan Sangjin.

Tok..tok..tok..

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat jendela kaca kamarnya yang diketuk. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Baekhyun membuka kordeng kamar itu dan melihat seorang namja tampan dibalik kaca jendela itu.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun membukanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membukanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa naik? Ini lantai dua, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Baekhyun merona.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Serangan semalam luar biasa. Aku cemas sekali, aku takut kalau kau terluka.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja..temanku bernama Vlau dan Sangjin terluka cukup parah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pergi main ke tempat kemarin." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam.

"Aku masih takut…aku takut..kalau serigala yang kemarin.." Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku punya ilmu beladiri yang bisa diandalkan, loh." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah..tunggulah, aku akan mengganti pakaian. Dingin sekali kali ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu di depan rumahmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati sebuah pohon dan memanjatnya, lalu turun perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum. ternyata itu caranya.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang sedang meminum coklat panas dan mengenakan selimut berwarna baby blue.

Udara begitu dingin, mendung, dan berkabut. Benar-benar pagi yang sedikit membuat Tao ngeri. Ditambah lagi kejadian semalam. Ck, Tao tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi.

"Aku diajak berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah~ pacarmu ya~?" tanya Tao. Baekkie merona dan menggeleng.

"Bukan, dia hanya temanku. Sebaiknya aku cepat, panda. Katakan dengan yang lain aku pergi sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kali ini. Apa dia tak kedinginan? Maksud Baekhyun, bahkan terlihat ada es yang membeku ketika keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan dihutan.

Dia hanya mengenakan t-shirt tipis berwarna biru gelap, dan tshirt itu memiliki lengan panjang. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan jean hitam, sepatu kets biru gelap.

Berbeda dengannya. Dia mengenakan pakaian berlapir-lapis ditambah jaket rajut yang cukup tebal, syal, topi hangat, dan sarung tangan rajut yang hangat.

"Kau tak kedinginan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kenapa mengajakku berjalan-jalan dihutan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku pikir, kau suka dengan jalan-jalan. Aku punya tempat yang bagus." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan, hingga akhirnya menemukan tempay yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Cukup jauh memang, tapi tempatnya luar biasa.

Ada sebuah sungai besar berbentuk lingkaran. Di ujung sana, ada airterjun yang mengalir deras. Cuaca yang dingin dan mendung, menambah kesan indahnya. Air itu begitu jernih.

"Waw~" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotretnya. Indah sekali.

"Aku sedang berkemah disini. Itu tendaku. Ayo mampir." Ajak Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya lembut. Baekhyun merasakan..tangan Chanyeol begitu..panas..hangat..nyaman…

Keduanya sampai di tenda Chanyeol yang berukuran sedang. Mungkin muat untuk 3 orang tidur disini.

"Kenapa berkemah? Kau tidak tinggal dirumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Keluargaku terkena masalah, dan aku malas melihat keluargaku bertengkar. Aku memutuskan berkemah disini. disini lebih tenang." Jawab Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Bola mata abu-abu miliknya terlihat indah.

"Dan juga..sangat dingin disini." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mulai menyeduh teh, lalu mencampurkan susu putih. setelah jadi, Chanyeol memberikannya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Ada sedikit rasa pedas…" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Di susunya, aku campur red ginseng." Ucap Chanyeol lalu juga meminum minuman hangat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Rasanya enak~" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol sangat tampan. Apalagi mata abu-abu cerahnya yang mempesona itu. Baekhyun sedikit iri.

Sosok Chanyeol sedikit hemat bicara, dia tampan dengan mata abu-abu cerah, dia ramah, tubuhnya hangat.

Baekhyun merona. Entah karena bayangan Chanyeol atau karena red ginseng yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menelusuri ponsel miliknya.

"Aneh..sinyalnya kuat sekali, tetapi kenapa tidak tersambung ke ponsel Baekhyun hyung?" bisik Tao. Sedikit perasaan takut menghampirinya.

Udara semakin dingin, mendung terlihat seolah mirip sang malam. Aura tidak enak menyelimuti Tao. Tao sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang memasak bersama Ashley. Ashley terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

Tao turun dan menuju dapur. Terlihat Ashley yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, dan Luhan juga Kyungsoo yang memasak.

"Tao..uhm, bisakah kau buang sampah ini?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk. Dan mengambil kantong sampah berwarna hitam itu.

Tao membawanya keluar dan mendekati pagar rumah Ashley. Disana, ada kotak sampah. Segera saja Tao mendekatinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kabut agak menebal. Tao meneguk liurnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Tao menatao seseorang yang tidak jauh berdiri darinya. Diluar pagar Ashley.

Pria itu sangat tinggi, berkulit sepucat mayat, rambutnya berwarna campuran merah, hitam dan sedikit coklat, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam yang menambahkan garis tampan diwajahnya.

Disampingnya, seorang namja yang, oke tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi tidak bisa pula disembut pendek sekali. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan dan tegas. Matanya berwarna merah, rambutnya sama seperti namja tinggi itu, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam legam.

Aneh, cuaca sedingin ini, dia hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam? Aneh.

Keduanya menatap Tao. Tao juga menatap mereka dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hello.." sapa namja beriris merah darah itu. namja tampan berkacamata hitam itu diam menatap Tao. Matanya masih ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam itu.

"A..ah..ha..hallo.." sapa Tao. Namja bermata merah darah itu tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya..bagaikan seorang..malaikat..

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya namja berwajah malaikat dengan iris mata tajam itu.

"Ah..tentu saja..wae?" tanya Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kami belum pernah melihatmu…siapa namamu? Apa kalian keluarga Ashley Song?" tanyanya. Tao tersenyum.

"Uhm~ namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao. Aku bukan keluarga Ashley, yang keluarganya adalah Luhan hyung. Kami kesini untuk jalan-jalan dan menemani Ashley." Jelas Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya yang terkesan polos.

"Ck, polos sekali." Ucap namja berkacamata hitam itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti.

"Bolehkah kami berkunjung?" tanya namja bermata beriris merah darah itu. Tao memandang namja bermata merah ini. Entahlah, perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Tao. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Dia adalah Kris." Ucap Suho yang menunjuk namja berkacamata bernama Kris ini. Tao mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, keadaan rumah Ashley sedang tegang. Kalau bertamu, sepertinya bisa menambah kecanggungan. Maafkan aku." Ucap Tao lalu membungkuk sedikit lalu langsung pergi.

"Kita akan sulit masuk kesana, Suho. Ayo pergi." Ajak Kris. Suho mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kris dan kedua tubuh itu menghilang oleh hawa dingin dan kabut hutan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedang membereskan teras belakang rumah Ashley. Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan rumah bersama Ashley dan Tao.

"Hei.." sapa sebuah suara. Luhan menoleh dan matanya melebar.

Dia..dia..hantu?

Namja yang tempo lalu membuatnya merinding.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

Luhan melirik ke jendela yang menyambungkan dengan halaman belakang yang dipenuhi pagar besi jarring tinggi yang sudah dilindungi oleh jimat dari Vlau dan Sangjin.

Dibalik pagar itu. Dia melihat sesosok tubuh. Luhan meneguk liurnya sedikit. Kenapa jadi mencekam?

Luhan mengambil senter dan menerangi tubuh itu. tubuh itu diam tak bergeming. Luhan meneguk liurnya.

Luhan mempertajam matanya, pria itu tanpa ekspresi. Kulitnya pucat. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platina yang nyaris sedikit putih. Dia benar-benar tampan.

He..hei..dia..dia terkekeh kecil..caranya terkekeh..mengerikan. Seolah..dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang siap membunuhmu dengan cara mengerikan. Dan dia terkekeh karena kau tidak akan bisa selamat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terlihat oleh Luhan.

Matanya…berwarna kuning sedikit coklat emas. Bersinar terang hingga membuatmu merinding.

Pria itu terkekeh lebar hingga mempertontonkan giginya yang panjang dan runcing. Matanya membesar dan semakin bersinar terang. Giginya semakin memperkuat kesan seram pada wajahnya yang semula tampan. Luhan membelakkan matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan memekik kaget dan langsung menutup jendela itu. Luhan langsung berlari menutup semua pintu dan jendela. Luhan duduk di ruang tamu menunggu teman-temannya pulang.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"Ha..hantu.." bisik Luhan. Namja ini memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hantu?"

"KAU! Kau yang tempo lalu! Wajahmu berubah menjadi hantu!" ucap Luhan ketakutan. Namja ini menggeleng.

"Aku saja baru bertemu denganmu. Kau orang baru, pasti belum tahu tentang cerita disini. Para iblis berbentuk serigala itu biasanya akan berubah menjadi replika orang-orang di Forks dan menakut-nakuti sesamanya. Ashley sudah pernah direplika." Ucap namja itu. Luhan diam.

"Benarkah?" namja itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Aku baru pertama ini melihatmu." Tanyanya. Luhan diam.

"Namaku Luhan. Aku adalah kakak sepupu Ashley..namamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah orang Korea, tapi tinggal disini." ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Well, sebaiknya aku pergi. Bye." Ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu merapihkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, sudah sore. Aku mau pulang.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Keduanya tadi beristirahat didalam tenda Chanyeol yang hangat sambil mengobrol dan menikmati ikan hasil tangkapan keduanya.

Keduanya berjalan didalam hutan yang teduh dan semakin dingin.

"Aku iri denganmu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan. Berbeda denganku yang gampang menggigil dan cukup mudah lelah." Ucap baekhyun yang menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan rajut.

"Kau lelah? Padahal baru berjalan, loh." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke punggungnya. Baekhyun kaget.

"Cha..ya! Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Kau lelah, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi lalu berjalan. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Hangat sekali rasanya. Perlahan, Baekhyun tertidur. Nyenyak sekali karena merasakan panas tubuhnya.

Srak…srak..srak..

"Jangan ikuti aku. Pergilah. Dan jangan beraninya kalian beritahu dengan mereka berempat." Ucap Chanyeol yang mendesis tajam lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Ashley yang tinggal sedikit lagi sampai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelima insan itu terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam. Tao makan cukup lahap.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Tao langsung duduk dikamarnya. Ingatannya masih membekas tentang dua orang pria dengan model rambut yang sama. Perbedaannya hanya pada warna.

"Mereka mengerikan.." bisik Tao. Tao merapatkan selimutnya.

AAAAAUUUUU….~!

Tao membelakkan matanya. Tadi itu..

DUAAARRR!

AAAAAAUUUUUUUUU….~!

BRAK! Tao melihat ke pintu kamarnya.

"TAO! CEPAT KE KAMAR KYUNGSOO HYUNG! PARA SERIGALA SUDAH MENEMUKAN CARA UNTUK MASUK KE PEKARANGAN RUMAH ASHLEY!" pekik Luhan ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkkk~ XD

Oke, just review~

No flame, no bash, no siders ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"TAO! CEPAT KE KAMAR KYUNGSOO! PARA SERIGALA SUDAH MENEMUKAN CARA UNTUK MASUK KE PEKARANGAN RUMAH ASHLEY!" pekik Luhan ketakutan.

Tao membelakkan matanya.

"Kau serius? Jangan bercanda, hyung!" ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk ketakutan.

Keduanya berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Disana, terlihat Ashley, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terduduk. Diam, menangis.

"Hyung! Serius sudah menemukan cara untuk menembus masuk kesini?!" tanya Tao takut. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mereka..menemukan caranya.."

"Vlau dan Sangjin yang melindungi kita…" bisik Luhan. Ashley menangis. Dia terlalu takut.

.

.

.

.

Vlau dan Sangjin terlihat kelelahan. Sialan, mereka memang kuat sekali. Banyak sekali jumlah kawanan mereka.

Ditambah lagi, kondisi fisik keduanya masih terbilang lema

Cara mereka masuk sungguh unik.

Salah satu dari 5 ekor serigala sialan itu memanjat pohon didekat salah satu kamar di rumah Ashley dan meninggalkan semacam ukiran aneh. Dan itu mengakibatkan perlindungan jimat dari keduanya agak melemah, namun masih bisa melindungi.

Bukan apa-apa, Vlau dan Sangjin merasa bertanggung jawab saja melindungi mereka yang tidak bersalah.

Ditambah lagi, Ashley adalah teman mereka.

AAAUUUUUUUU….!

Seluruh serigala yang ada disana mulai duduk dan menunduk. Vlau tahu, 5 ekor serigala itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Sangjin mulai bersiap walau kaki dan tanganya gemetar karena melemah.

5 ekor serigala itu muncul dihadapan mereka. Ada satu ekor yang paling besar dan matanya aneh. Mata kanannya berwarna merah darah, sementara warna mata kirinya berwarna ungu.

Bulunya berwarna red brown. Dia yang paling besar.

"Kalian…apa yang kalian inginkan, huh? tidak usah berubah menjadi hewan seperti itu, dasar brengsek!" pekik Vlau. Tak lama, suara retakan terdengar begitu ngilu. Kelima serigala itu secara serentak berubah menjadi manusia bergender pria.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikejauhan, Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. Airmatanya mengalir. Dikejauhan, dia menatap seekor serigala abu-abu yang perlahan, berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang tak berekspresi. Dia hanya mengenakan jean hitam yang sobek di bagian lututnya. Dia tak mengenakan t-shirt. Dia memamerkan tubub bagian atasnya yang terbentuk otot yang tidak berlebih, kulitnya terlihat pucat. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam Vlau dan Sangjin.

Berarti, selama ini…Chanyeol yang dia kagumi dan dia sukai.. adalah…makhluk mengerikan…?

serigala..serigala..serigala yang membunuh?

Kenapa? Apa ini mimpi?

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak kalah kaget. Tao? sama saja kagetnya.

Luhan kaget ketika melihat serigala berbulu putih itu berubah menjadi pria yang dia kenal, pria yang dia yakini hantu. Dia juga sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Hanya mengenakan celana, dan tak mengenakan pakaian atasan.

Lain lagi, Kyungsoo juga kaget melihat pria yang tak asing. Matanya yang berwarna biru, kulit tan miliknya yang mempesona, tubuhnya yang berotot sedang, dia memiliki abs yang indah.

Matanya melirik kejauhan, dan seringainya terlihat sexy. Sepertinya dia sedang menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo takut, tapi kenapa wajahnya panas?

Lain lagi, Tao terlihat ketakutan. Melihat 2 pria yang ada disana, yang baru saja dilihatnya ketika membuang sampah.

Pria yang paling tinggi itu! yang menggunakan kacamata. Matanya…jadi itu alasan dia menggunakan kacamata?

Mengerikan..

Tao meneguk liur tanpa sadar. Dia..terpesona dengan tubuh pria super tinggi itu. Tubuh itu berotot sedang. Tak berlebihan, dan abs itu. waw..

PLAK!

Tao memukul kecil wajahnya. sialan! Kenapa Tao begini, eoh?

Ashley mengigil ketakutan, dan Luhan berusaha menenangkannya. Dengan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Vlau dan Sangjin terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa terkekeh, eoh?" tanya pria bermata biru dengan kulit tan miliknya. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka melihat paras hewani kalian daripada paras manusia kalian." Ucap Vlau yang menyeringai.

"Sombong." Ucap pria yang matanya berbeda warna itu.

BUAK!

Vlau terpental jauh. Sangjin kaget. Jangan bilang kalau si pemilik dua warna pada mata itu memiliki keistimewaan lain. Sudah cukup mereka selama ini mati-matian mencari kelemahan salah satu di antara mereka, sekarang ada yang lain lagi?!

"SIAL!" pekik Sangjin yang berlari untuk menghajar pria yang paling tinggi, namun dia terhenti. Nafasnya sesak. Matanya melirik dan ternyata seorang namja tinggi dengan mata abu-abu terlihat mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dirinya dan seolah seperti menggeggam sesuatu.

"A..akh…si..sial..kkh…" namja bermata abu-abu itu menyeringai senang, kejam dan mengerikan.

"CHANYEOL!"

Namja bermata abu-abu cerah itu menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun. Matanya terkejut dan genggaman tangannya lepas.

"Baekhyun.."

"Oh…jadi namja itu yang mencuri perhatianmu, Chanyeol?" tanya namja yang paling tinggi. Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku peringatkan, lebih baik kau masuk ke rumah itu, SEKARANG!" pekik Chanyeol. Wajahnya tersembunyi aura cemas dibalik wajah marah itu. Baekhyun menatap pedih.

"Kenapa? Kau membohongiku…?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap marah.

"Masuk, SEKARANG!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MASUK KE RUMAH, SEBELUM KAU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU, PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Wah..wah..kekasihmu, Yeol? Sepertinya kau sudah bergerak duluan daripada kami semua." ucap namja berkulit tan.

"_**Shut up**_, Kai." ucap Chanyeol.

"Wow, _**just relax**_, _**dude**_." Ucap namja tan bernama Kai itu.

"Baekkie, aku mohon masuk." Ucap Chanyeol. Matanya berubah. Terlihat lebih mengerikan, namun..entahlah..Baekhyun bisa merasakan..perasaan kuat disana.

Dan bagaikan disihir, Baekhyun bergerak mundur dan masuk kembali ke rumah Ashley.

"Kris, lakukan apa yang kau cari di rumah Ashley, aku ingin semua ini berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan, kau ingin ini cepat selesai karena takut kau menyakiti orang tadi. Kau tahu apa yang kita cari, Chanyeol." Ucap pria bernama Kris.

"Aku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kris. Aku hanya tak ingin kita memperbanyak korban. Kau tahu konsekuensinya kita terlalu banyak membunuh, kan?!" tanya Chanyeol yang matanya berkilat penuh aura. Mata Kris yang berbeda warna tak kalah mengerikan.

"Tapi, kalau kita mengambil harta milik keluarga Ashley, kita akan selamat! Kau hanya perlu ikuti apa yang aku ucapkan!" ucap Kris. Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Hentikan." Ucap seorang pria berambut mirip kris, hanya saja berwana hitam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian memasuki rumah ini!" ucap Vlau yang berjalan mendekat. Kulitnya sedikit sobek, tapi dia tak apa-apa. Dia tak mengalami patah tulang atau semacamnya.

"Sombong kau, kalian bisa mati. Lebih baik, bacakan pematah jimat itu, biarkan kami masuk, mencari harta itu, dan kalian tak akan kami lukai siapapun lagi." ucap Kris. Sangjin menggeleng.

"Kalian licik, kami tahu itu." ucap Sangjin. Kris terkekeh.

"Apa hak kalian memanggil kami licik, huh?" tanya Kris. Sangjin menyeringai. Tersenyum remeh lebih tepatnya, namun mirip seringai.

"Kalian memang licik, Serigala memang licik." Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Itu bukan alasan masuk akal." Ucap Kris.

Tak lama, suara biola terdengar mengalun lembut. Bagaikan music kematian. Kris terkejut. Dia menatap kebelakang, sial..bulannya.

"Kris, kita harus kembali, dia sudah memanggil kita." Ucap Suho. Kris menatap tajam rumah Ashley.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, wanita sombong." Ucap Kris lalu berlari bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menenangkan Baekhyun. Tao tahu, Chanyeol yang disukainya ternyata..ah, entahlah….Tao tidak mau lagi mengingatnya.

"Ashley…apa yang disimpan dengan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Vlau pada Ashley. Ashley menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu..demi Tuhan." Ucap Ashley. Vlau berpikir keras.

"Apa..ayah dan ibumu meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Hanya rumah, dan harta mereka." Ucap Ashley.

"Harta? Seperti apa?" tanya SangJin.

"Hanya uang tabungan mereka dan rumah ini pastinya. Mereka tak meninggalkan apapaun untukku selain ini." Ucap Ashley. Vlau dan Sangjin saling bertatapan.

Disisi lain, Tao dan Baekhyun sedang meminum teh di dapur untuk menenangkan diri.

"Cukup! Aku ingin pulang ke Korea." Ucap Baekhyun yang matanya masih sembab.

"Baek…" bisik Luhan. Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol! Ternyata dia adalah makhluk mengerikan! Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Baekhyun. Tao memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Aku mohon..temani aku sebentar lagi.." ucap Ashley yang bersujud didepan mereka. Tao kaget. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Ashley berdiri. Dia hanya ketakutan. Dia takut mati.

Baekhyun diam. Emosinya membuatnya lupa atas segalanya. Sialan kau Forks.

"Baek…kau boleh pulang..yang ingin pulang, pulanglah. Kalian tak meungkin menghabiskan waktu disini dengan tangisan.." ucap Luhan lemah. Baekhyun diam.

Dia berlari memeluk Luhan dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya takut dan putus asa. Kita tak memiliki kemampuan seperti Sangjin dan Vlau. Mereka yang hebat saja, kalah dengan mereka. Aku hanya takut mati, masih banyak yang ingin aku kejar di umurku yang masih muda ini, hyung." Jelas Baekhyun. Luhan ikut menangis. Dia takut.

"Ashley, apa keluargamu meninggalkan pesan lain untukmu?" tanya Vlau. Ashley menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah menjelajahi rumah ini?" tanya Sangjin. Ashley diam sejenak.

"Ada satu tempat yang tidak pernah aku masuki dirumah ini." Ucap Ashley.

Sangjin dan Vlau berpandangan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dikejar oleh para serigala itu?" tanya Sangjin. Vlau mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Mungkinkah..hartanya…harta yang dicari serigala itu ada didalam ruangan kerja orangtua Ashley?" tanya Vlau. Sangjin mulai berpikir keras.

"Yang kita pertanyakan adalah, apa yang dicari oleh mereka, bukan?" tanya Sangjin. "Ashley, apa kau memiliki kunci pintu ruangan itu?"

"Aku tidak memilikinya. Mereka sepertinya memang membiarkan ruangan itu tertutup selamanya." Ucap Ashley.

"Kita akan dobrak pintu itu, kita akan cari apa harta yang diinginkan mereka, dan kita berikan pada mereka." Ucap Sangjin.

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya memberikan langsung pada mereka?" tanya Luhan. Sangjin diam.

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba, right?" tanya Sangjin. Vlau berpikir.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba." Ucap Vlau.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kk~

Need review ^^

No flame, bash and siders, please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"Kita akan dobrak pintu itu, kita akan cari apa harta yang diinginkan mereka, dan kita berikan pada mereka." Ucap Sangjin.

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya memberikan langsung pada mereka?" tanya Luhan. Sangjin diam.

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba, right?" tanya Sangjin. Vlau berpikir.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba." Ucap Vlau.

Vlau mengambil pisau tongkat besar miliknya. Dan dengan sekali tebasan, pintu ruangan kerja itu terbuka. Terbuka? Sepertinya lebih baik disebut hancur.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Sangjin langsung membelakkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan langsung terduduk lemah. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Aromanya.." bisik Sangjin. Vlau sadar kenapa Sangjin begini.

Sangjin sebenarnya adalah pengagum kedua orangtua Ashley, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, aroma khas tubuh keduanya tercium dan masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Sangjin. Vlau menepuk bahu Sangjin agar dia tenang. Sangjin mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Ayo, kita cari apa yang ada didalam ruangan ini…" bisik Sangjin yang berusaha tegar.

Ashley menatap sekeliling. Foto kedua orang tuanya, kamera, dan segalanya. Ashley menangis pelan.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang duduk dikamar Kyungsoo bersama yang lainnya. Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedih setelah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol yang dia sukai adalah makhluk mengerikan.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas tempat tidur ukuran king size itu sambil memeluk bantalnya. Tao menatap jendela dan menatapi langit yang gelap sekali, petir meraung ganas diluar.

"He..Hei..! apa itu salju?" tanya Tao yang kaget ketika menatap hujan salju yang turun perlahan.

"HAH?!" tanya ketiga temannya. Mereka langsung berlari mendekati jendela dan menatap jendela itu.

Salju itu turun perlahan, namun kenapa ada petir? Semuanya mulai bergidik ngeri.

Tao langsung menutup jendela, menutup tirainya dan langsung berlari ke tempat tidur ukuran besar itu bersama teman-temannya. Ketakutan.

Aneh..maksud Tao, adakah kejadian didunia ini dimana langit mendung sekali, gelap, berawan, angin yang kencang, salju turun perlahan, dan ada petir?

Aneh..mengerikan sekali…

Baekhyun berdiri perlahan.

"Baek, kau mau kemana? Bukankah Vlau dan Sangjin mengatakan kita harus dikamar Kyungsoo saja?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku ingin mengambil ponselku yang ada di kamarku. Sebentar saja." Bisik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kamarnya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing karena menangis.

CKLEK!

"Eh?" pintu itu tertutup terkunci dengan sendirinya lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Aura tidak mengenakkan mulai memeluknya erat sampai ke tulang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Baekkie." Ucap sebuah suara. Baekhyun melihat ke tempat tidurnya, disana, ada Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sedikit sobek di bagian lutut.

Chanyeol tak mengenakan t-shirt seperti biasanya. Bertelanjang dada, hingga mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang memiliki otot yang tak berlebihan.

Lihatlah perut Chanyeol yang memiliki abs yang indah, otot lengannya, rambutnya yang coklat sedikit berantakan, dan..hei, kenapa tubuhnya terlihat sedikit mengkilap? Sexy..

"Kau! Apa yang kau mau, huh?! kau ingin membunuhku?!" tanya Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Percuma kau berteriak sekencang itu, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, bahkan Vlau dan Sangjin. Aku sudah menyegel kamarmu, chagiya.." ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Chanyeol. Membakar hatinya hingga hangat seluruh tubuhnya. Nyaman.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku..?" bisik Baekhyun yang kembali menangis. Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol. "Aku menyukaimu.." bisik Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menangis.

"Harusnya, kau bilang denganku…aku juga sangat menyukaimu…" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa masuk ke kamarku? Bukankah tempat ini sudah dilindungi oleh segel dari Vlau dan Sangjin?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilati airmata Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Ada sebuah kemampuan rahasiaku yang tidak dimiliki oleh seluruh saudaraku, dan aku merahasiakannya…" bisik Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu menikmati tangan hangat itu.

"Aku bisa mematahkan segel apapun dengan tanda yang aku buat, dan tanda yang aku buat bisa melindungi apapun itu." ucap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lega.

"Dan aku kesini, akan menandaimu, agar kau tidak dicelakai oleh iblis-iblis yang akan dipanggil oleh King." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun merinding.

"Teman-temanmu, menjadi incaran saudara-saudaraku, Baek. King sedang mencari Chen dan Xiumin..mereka..yang menciptakan kami.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata abu-abu Chanyeol.

"Tunggu..siapa mereka berdua?"

"Mereka…adalah seorang penyanyi, yang tidak sengaja menyanyikan lagu untuk menciptakan manusia serigala seperti kami. Ketika kami beranjak dewasa, rasa membunuh kami semakin meningkat. Mereka takut, dan mulai meninggalkan kami…lalu, munculah King…dialah..yang memberikan kekuatan luar biasa ini pada kami..Kris..dia adalah pemimpin, sekaligus kakak kami." Ucap Chanyeol. Keduanya duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Jadi…"

"Ya…kami lahir karena atas dasar tidak sengaja, dan dilengkapi oleh kekuatan neraka milik King. Dan kini, kami harus menuruti satu kehendak King. Yaitu mencari harta yang ada disini." ucap Chanyeol.

"Harta..harta apa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekkie. Yang tahu hanya Kris. Dan lagi, Kris memiliki satu tujuan lain. Tidak hanya Kris, tetapi seluruh saudaraku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Tujuan? Tujuan apa?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Kris, dia tertarik pada salah satu temanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sia…siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu…Baekk.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa King mencari Xiumin dan Chen?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Untuk menyedot nyawa keduanya agar King bisa mencari hatinya yang jatuh di dunia." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kenapa harus mereka?"

"Karena merekalah yang menciptakan kami. Suara mereka pasti sangat indah hingga mampu menciptkan kami, dan King ingin memilikinya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening, dan hanya suara jarum jam kamar Baekhyun yang ada. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku..aku akan menandaimu…" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Hey! Kenapa wajahnya memanas?

Jemari penjang Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun perlahan. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun perlahan berbaring di atas kasur itu.

Hingga kini, kemeja itu sudah terbuka, namun tetap terpasang di tubuh putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapi tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu polos, bersih, putih, dan menggiurkan. Sialan..kenapa semuanya jadi panas.

Mulut Chanyeol mulai turun dan mengejar pertengahan dada Baekhyun.

"Slurp~"

"AH~" desah Baekhyun geli. Chanyeol berusaha menulikan telinganya. Sialan! Desahan Baekhyun-NYA ini benar-benar menggairahkan.

Bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup, dan bermain didada Baekhyun.

"A..ah~ Yeol~ nggh~ ss..sstoop~aahh~" desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu pasrah.

Dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengecup, dan menyedot cukup kuat, dan mengakibatkan sebuah rasa sedikit hangat didadanya. Chanyeol juga mengigitinya kecil agar tanda itu semakin kuat.

"AAAHH~ Yeol~! Ngghh! Aaahh~" Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari dada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Mirip sebuah kissmark, namun bukanlah menghasilkan kissmark, melainkan sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah keunguan yang berbentuk bulat tidak sempurna.

Tanda itu berwarna merah, bercampur kuning menyala. Tandanya cukup kecil, namun begitu indah.

Terlihat seperti lingkaran yang diukir, dan ditengahnya, ada tanda sebuah lambang burung Phonix, dan ada lambang cahaya yang menyatu dengan burung itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi tanda yang dia buat.

"Kau akan aman…hati-hatilah, Baekhyunnie. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol yang tubuhnya masih di atas Baekhyun.

Keduanya berciuman lembut dengan posisi itu. menyalurkan semua rasa yang ada didadanya.

Ini terlarang, Baekhyun tahu itu. Namun, bolehkah dia melanggar peraturan alam untuk mendapatkan perasaan nyaman disebut cinta itu untuknya?

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi sekarang, hati-hatilah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang melompat cukup jauh dan masuk ke hutan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati cermin terdekat dan memandangi tanda yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Tanda itu begitu indah. Seperti tato warna kecil yang indah.

Baekhyun kenal lambang tato ini. Baekhyun berjalan mengambil buku yang dia bawa dan sibuk mencari-cari lambang yang ada dibuku itu, dan dia temukan.

Lambang burung phoenix yang menyatu dengan lambang cahaya.

Lambang ini adalah lambang yang berarti sang phoenix yang memiliki cahaya indah yang akan melindungi, dan bersinar selamanya. Menurut kepercayaan, lambang ini melambangkan seorang anak pria yang akan melindungi apapun yang dia sayangi dengan cahayanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia memasangkan tanda ini pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol, sebuah nama yang menghangatkan Baekhyun. Sebuah nama terang hangat yang melindunginya. Sama seperti tanda ini.

Baekhyun segera mengancing lagi kemejanya dan segera mengambil ponselnya, membuka pintu dan berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Kenapa lama sekali Baekhyunie hyung?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tadi mencari-cari ponselku, ternyata terjatuh." Ucap Baekhyun memberi alasan logis.

"Lain kali, hati-hatilah hyung. Aku cemas tadi, kau tahu." Ucap Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo terlihat tersenyum melihat keakraban teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Vlau dan Sangjin sudah menggeledah seluruh ruangan ini, namun tak menemukan apapun yang bersangkutan atau yang mencurigakan.

"Ini menyebalkan…tidak ada tanda-tanda barang berharga yang diinginkan oleh para serigala itu…" ucap Vlau. Sangjin berkeliling.

"Kalian, makanlah dulu…" ucap Ashley. Vlau menggeleng.

"Kami akan makan sebentar lagi…kami akan menggeledah lagi.." ucap Vlau. Keduanya mulai melanjutkan lagi pencarian mereka. Paling tidak, mereka harus menemukan petunjuk. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, terlihat sebuah ruangan besar yang kelam. Ruangan itu begitu besar, obor-obor besar dengan api berwarna hijau terang bercampur biru dan putih berkobar, menyala terang.

Disebuah tempat duduk mewah, berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi oleh ular king kobra yang berbahaya, terlihat sesosok namja yang duduk disana.

Kulitnya putih, tubuhnyapun berbalut pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap, dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng yang terbuat dari berlian-berlian yang cantik.

Namja itu duduk dengan angkuh, dan setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh jubahnya.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang menatap tajam sosok 5 orang yang ada didepannya.

Sesekali, matanya yang hijau terang berubah menjadi ungu, menjadi abu-abu sedikit putih, dan kembali lagi berwarna hijau terang.

Dialah, King.

"Kalian…kenapa kalian tidak bisa memasuki rumah itu?! aku menginginkan harta itu!" ucap sang raja penuh amarah. Taring yang ada dimulutnya terlihat semakin tajam dan mencuri perhatian kawanan warewolf tampan itu.

Burung-burung gagak hitam yang ada diruangan besar itu mulai memekik nyaring ketika sang raja memekik marah. Burung hantu besar mulai menatap tajam para 5 namja itu.

"Tanya saja pada sesosok asing yang mengecoh kami!" ucap Kris. Sang King mengeram marah.

Ya, sang King pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh kris. Sosom asing dengan biola. Menurut pengelihatan sang King, sosok asing itu berjumlah 2 orang. Satu yeoja, dan satu namja. Yeoja itu memiliki kemampuan hipnotis dengan biola dan harmonica yang dia bawa. Yang satu lagi adalah namja yang dia tidak bisa lihat wajahnya. bukan hanya namja itu, tetapi yeoja itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh King.

Namja itu memiliki rambut lurus coklat, bertubuh langsing, berkulit putih dan berdimple. Namja itu juga bisa menghipnotis, dan menakuti apa yang dia ingin takuti dengan permainan biola miliknya.

King memperkirakan, mereka adalah kiriman dari kuil yang ada di Himalaya. Hanya orang yang dilate di Himalaya yang wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh King. Dan King berpikir, pasti mereka berdua akan bekerja sama dengan Vlau dan Sangjin. Kemampuan mereka pasti akan bertambah kuat.

Kalian ingin bertanya mengapa hari ini Forks aneh? Dipenuhi oleh petir, angin kencang, dan salu?

Karena itu adalah pengaruh sang raja yang mengerikan ini.

"Aku tidak menginginkan alasan, Kris! Aku ingin kalian ambil harta itu! secepatnya!" pekik sang raja penuh amarah. Kris mengangguk dan berjalan pergi diikuti oleh saudara-saudaranya.

"Akan ada pesta lagi sepertinya..kawan-kawan." Ucap kris. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna bersinar terang.

Seluruh mata kelima warewolf itu bersinar terang.

"Aku akan mendapatkan si bibir sexy itu~" ucap seorang pria berkulit tan dan bermata biru.

"Dan aku akan mendapatkan

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhu~ ada yang bisa nebak siapa sang raja itu?

Kkk~ kalau bisa, namanya akan dijadikan tokoh tambahan disini XD

Okelah, no bacot saya ^^

Please review. No flame, no bash, no siders please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, ini fic inspirasi dari lagu EXO WOLF yang bocor kemaren. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum UTS, dapat audio trailer WOLF. G tau itu Fanmade atau bukan. Tapi gara2 denger itu malah pengen bkin.

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Sangjin terlihat sedang mengasah senjata-senjata perak miliknya. Vlau terlihat sedang menyiapkan persediaan peluru timah perah miliknya. Tadi, keduanya pulang ke rumah yang tak jauh dari rumah Ashley untuk mengambil senjata mereka.

"Menurut kalian..apakah kita..akan menang?" tanya Ashley. Wajahnya pucat. Lelah. Vlau memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Tenang, kita pasti akan membunuh mereka..kau tenanglah.." Ashley mengangguk.

TING TONG!

Ketiganya menatap pintu Ashley. Menelan liur.

TING…TONG….

TING…Tong…

Ting…tong…

Ting…

Suara itu semakin mengerikan. Aura yang tidak mengenakkan langsung memeluk mereka. Ketiganya langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"A..apa..siapa?" panggil Ashley.

"Chris." Ucapnya di luar. Vlau dan Sangjin tersenyum lebar. Ashley takut.

"Tenang, dia datang untuk membantu kita. Aku yakin itu." ucap Vlau. Ashley mengambil salah satu pistol untuk berjaga.

Sangjin membuka pintu dan menemukan sesosok gadis cantik tersenyum padanya. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah.

"CHRIS!" ucap Sangjin lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dibelakangnya, seorang namja tersenyum.

Namja itu membawa tas dibelakangnya. Tas sebuah biola.

"Lay oppa!" pekik Vlau dan memeluk namja yang ada disampingnya. Namja berdimple miliknya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Ashley.

.

.

.

.

Para Warewolf itu ada disebuah ruangan. Mata mereka berwarna mengerikan.

Mungkin…kalian harus mengenal mereka.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Seorang iblis yang juga warewolf terkuat di antara mereka. Matanya memiliki lanbang tersendiri meskipun berbeda warna. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah di belakang menandakan kekuatan WOLF dari sang King. Sedangkan ungu di mata kirinya menandakan dia adalah serigala dengan kemampuan membunuh yang handal.

Kalian ingin tahu apa bakat yang dia miliki?

Dia handal mengendalikan pikiran, tubuh, jiwa, bahkan dia mencuri kitab pencabut nyawa milik dewa kematian.

Matanya adalah yang mengerikan di semua kalangan warewolf. Dialah, yang menghancurkan wajah kedua orangtua Ashley.

Disampingnya, ada Suho. Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam mohawknya. Matanya berwarna merah darah.

Kai.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan dan bermata biru. Tubuhnya cukup berotot dan dia begitu kuat.

Park Chanyeol

Namja dengan kulit putih dan bermata abu-abu. Dia begitu mempesona dengan segalanya.

Oh Sehun.

Seorang warewolf termuda di antara mereka. Matanya berwarna coklat sedikit kuning yang indah. Rambutnya pirang platina. Wajahnya adalah wajah Poker Face, atau malah bisa dibilang Emotionless.

"Jadi…kau akan melakukan apa untuk penyerangannya, Kris?" tanya Suho yang emnatap mata Kris tajam dengan seringainya. Suho tahu, Krislah yang paling gila, paling hebat, dan paling pintar..atau malah jenius? Atau mungkin yang paling licik dan jahat di antara mereka?. Kris menyeringai.

"Besok…aku sudah bisa membayangkan darah yang nikmat.."bisik Kris sambil menyeringai kejam. Matanya bersinar.

Seluruh saudaranya menyeringai jahat dan mata mereka bersinar terang. Kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya bersinar terang namun tak menyeringai.

Matanya bersinar karena mendapatkan gambaran di kepala Kris.

Chanyeol tak mungkin melawan Kris. Dia lebih kuat dari Chanyeol, tapi lebih lemah dari King.

Lagi pula…

Kris adalah kakak, sekaligus teman..yang sebenarnya memiliki jiwa pelindung dan tanggung jawab yang sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

King terlihat sedang menatap sesosok namja yang tidur disebuah tempat tidur dengan alas hitam. King yang cantik menatap namja itu.

"Yun…Joongie merindukanmu..bangunlah..bukankah kau ingin menjadi rajaku di Neraka sana?" bisik King sambil menatap sendu namja yang dipanggilnya Yun. King mengelus wajah tampannya.

King..

Bernama asli Kim Jaejoong. Seorang anak dari raja iblis. Namja yang tidur itu adalah Jung Yunho. Seorang Warewolf. Warewolf yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatannya lebih hebat dari Kris ataupun saudara-saudaranya. Memiliki jantung iblis yang membuatnya memiliki kekuatan itu.

Jantungnya dicopot oleh seorang iblis yang cemburu oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan jantung itu dibuang.

Jaejoong tahu, jantung itu di ambil oleh kedua orangtua Ashley. Sialnya, jantung itu tak bisa dilacak. Saat akan mengahancurkan rumah Ashley demi mencarinya, Vlau dan Sangjin melindungi rumah itu.

"Sabarlah Yun..Joongie akan segera mengambil jantungmu.." bisik King atau Jaejoong lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan hutan. Matanya bersinar terang berwarna abu-abu.

"Baekkie…" bisiknya.

"Merindukannya?" tanya sebuah suara yang Chanyeol kenal. Kai. Kai berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku sudah tahu Hyung..kau memiliki keistimewaan itu. sayangnya Kris dan King tak bisa membacamu. Sehun dan Suho juga tak bisa melacak keistimewaanmu. Tapi, kau lupa kalau aku memiliki kelicikkan yang sama sepertimu. Dan kau lupa kalau aku dulu pernah mencuri permata kecil untuk anting King. Karenanya, aku bisa tahu. Perasaan dan instingku lebih darimu, bahkan lebih dari King dan Kris." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Matanya terpejam dan terbuka kembali.

"Jangan beritahu Kris hyung atau King." Ucap Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku mengenalmu, dan kau mengenalku. Aku bahkan tahu kau memasang pelindung di kamar ini agar King tidak bisa membacamu." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kecil yang menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baguslah."

"Hey..kalau mau aku merahasiakannya, ayo bantu aku mendekati salah satu teman pacarmu itu." ucap Kai yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah kurang ajarnya pada kakaknya ini. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Namja bermata bulat besar dan berbibir sexy yang membuatku terangsang." Ucap Kai vulgar. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah tahu rencana besok, kan? Bukankah kau bisa langsung mendapatkannya, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum kecil. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Ya..rencana pesta besok.

Kris akan mengahancurkan Forks. Membuat rumah itu hancur oleh tentara Neraka yang akan dipanggil oleh King malam ini.

Luhan, Ashley dan lainnya akan dipisahkan.

Awalnya, mereka akan ditakut-takuti mentalnya dengan cara digiring masuk hutan, berpisah, di takuti, dan tentu saja..mengambil 'harta' mereka.

Kris mengincar seorang namja bermata panda yang sepertinya membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau bukannya sudah tahu kalau dia memang GILA?" tanya Kai yang terkekeh senang.

Dia bisa bayangkan, namja manis itu ada dibawah tubuhnya..mendesah, meneriakkan namanya.

Ah..sungguh indah.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu, Kim Jongin Kai." ucap Chanyeol. Kai terkekeh.

"Oke..oke..aku harus kembali. Bye." Ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terperangah mendengar cerita namja bernama Lay ini. Lay menunduk.

"Chris…adalah orang yang bisa meramalkan masa depan…namun tak bisa meramalkan cinta, kematian, atau kelahiran. Dia hanya bisa meramalkan 2 atau 3 hari kemudian yang akan datang." Ucap namja bernama Lay ini.

Chris meramalkan kalau Forks akan hancur besok..dan semuanya akan hancur.

Tao menangis ketakutan.

"TAO MAU PULANG!" pekik Tao. Lay menahan tangan Tao.

"Bahaya kau keluar sekarang. Mungkin, kalau kau keluar, kau memberikan nyawamu." Ucap Lay. Tao terduduk. Luhan menangis dan memeluk Tao.

"Salahku..salahku mengajak kalian.." tangisan Luhan pecah. Semuanya dalam suasanya kacau oleh emosi sedih, marah, kecewa..dan takut..kesal..

"Bagaimana caranya agar kita selamat?!" tanya Vlau. Lay berdiri dan menatap mereka.

"King…hanya menginginkan jantung kekasihnya..dan..Chris tahu dimana orangtua kalian menyembunyikannya." Ucap Lay dengan nada serius.

Chris berdiri.

"Jantungnya…ada di bawah meja kerja orangtua kalian. Dikubur, dan diikat oleh tali pelindung dan jimat. Karenanya mereka tak bisa asal mengambilnya." Ucap Chris sambil duduk bersandar pada sofa. Pikirannya lelah karena harus meramalkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diramal oleh kebanyakan orang..bahkan mungkin King sendiri. Vlau dan Sangjin saling menatap.

Chris dan Lay berasal dari kuil Suci Himalaya. Disana, mereka diajarkan kekuatan murni alam yang akan membuatmu bekerja sama dengan sang Mother of Life and Earth, MAMA.

MAMA hanya akan datang dan melindungimu ketika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kalian pikir, kenapa banyak bencana?

Itu karena MAMA yang sekarang benci dengan manusia. Kalian merusak paru-parunya, kalian rusak payung MAMA untuk melindungi bumi. Hanya dari kuil Himalayalah yang bisa mengerti MAMA dan menenangkannya.

Hingga sekarang, MAMA belum menghancurkan diri sendiri sebelum diperintah oleh sang bijak penguasa tunggal alam semesta.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja mengambilnya?!" tanya Vlau. Lay tersenyum.

"Aku punya rencana, dan King tak akan tahu. Begitupula para Warewolf itu." ucap Lay.

.

.

.

.

King atau Jaejoong terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya. Matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris berwarna ungu terang.

Senyum seringainya terbuka lebar.

"_**Inferno que los soldados leales, vamous! Ilame a su rey!" **_pekiknya.

Angin di luar semakin kencang tatkala Jaejoong selesai membaca mantera. Itu. salju turun perlahan. Petir menyambar.

"Ya..begitu..mereka akan datang…pasukan Warewolf dan iblisku yang aku sayangi." Seringainya jahat.

Langit begitu mendung. Perlahan, sebuah tangga turun dari langit yang mendung. Tangga itu hanya bisa dilihat dengan Iblis, Warewolf, Vampire..dan kalaupun manusia, adalah manusia dengan indera ke-enam.

Langkah tegap kaki bergemuruh turun dari tangga itu. Membuatnya mengerikan. Jaejoong menyeringai.

Dan besok..mungkin..Forks tidak ada lagi di peta.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_**Inferno que los soldados leales, vamous! Ilame a su rey! :**_ Para tentara neraka yang setia, datanglah! Sang raja memanggil kalian!

Nyahahhaha~ mianhamnida. Karena mudah di tebak, jadi bnyk yg btul, dn saya gak bisa buat satu2 Q.Q

Well..

Review please?

No flame, no bash and please no siders and no plagiat ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA *menggila

Habis lihat teaser WOLF dan MV a :*, tereak sekenceng2nya XD

Aduh, sumfeh suami saya *read:Tao**plakk* kece banget~! Aaaaaahhhh! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Lay mendekati ruangan keluarga milik Ashley bersama Chris. Dibelakangnya, ada Vlau, Sangjin, Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Lay membukanya. Mata coklat Chris terbuka dan bersinar kecil.

"Ja..jantungnya..ku..kuat sekali.." bisik Chris. Lay sedikit tak mengerti, namun dia berusaha mengerti.

"Lay, ayo cepat." Ucap Vlau. Lay mengangguk. Keduanya menggeser meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan pelitur halus itu, dan segera menatap lantai kayu pelitur halus itu.

"Hyung..bukankah..ini di lantai 2? Mana mungkin di kubur di tanah, kan?" tanya Tao. Lay menoleh dan berpikir.

"Dia..benar.."

Semuanya saling pandang. Chris memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak salah..dia dikubur di dalam tanah, dan persis dibawah meja kerja orang tua Ashley.." bisik Chris. Semuanya diam. Saling pandang, bingung..dan takut pastinya.

Luhan terlihat berpikir keras.

"Ashley, berapakah tebal lantai ini?" tanya Tao kemudian. Semuanya diam. Ashley berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi..seingatku cukup tebal. Aku memiliki gambar rancangan rumah ini." Ucap Ashley yang terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lay menatap lantai yang dia pijak, dan matanya terpejam.

Lay berusaha memusatkan seluruh energinya pada lidah, hati dan pikirannya. Mata Lay terbuka dan menatap lantai yang dia pijak.

"_**Todo lo que esta en el suelo salio de una manera pacifica (**_apapun yang ada di dalam lantai ini keluarlah dengan cara damai)_**.**_" bisik Lay tenang sambil tersenyum kecil. Lay agak menjauh. Tak lama, lantai itu sedikit retak. Semua yang ada disana terperangah. Tak lama, sesuatu keluar dari tanah tempat Lay yang dia pijak tadi.

Layaknya akar hidup yang tumbuh terlalu cepat. Akar itu mengangkat sebuah peti kecil dengan ukiran rumit dan terlihat kumuh karena dipeluk oleh tanah hitam. Lay mengambil kotak itu.

Tak lama, akar hidup itu turun dan hilang. Keramik kayu itu kembali menjadi normal. Tao kaget sekali melihat ini. Dia baru pertama kali ini menyaksikan kejadian yang menurutnya sungguh luar biasa.

Chris mendekati peti kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Ya, kau tak salah. Tebal lantai yang memisahkan lantai 1 dan dua memang cukup tebal, dan diisi oleh tanah yang sangat gembur. Sehingga kekuatan alam dan penyembuh milikku berfungsi dengan baik." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

Jemari Chris menyentuh peti itu perlahan. Matanya bercahaya lembut. Senyum terukir, namun ada sedikit perih ditahannya.

"_**Latido Hell**_…" bisik Chris. Lay terperanjat.

"Detak jantung..neraka?" bisik Vlau. Chris mengangguk. Chris melebarkan matanya. Seperti terkaget.

"_**Melody…el rey lobo..infierno..fatiche ejercito campana estruendo del cielo**_.." ucap Chris lalu terduduk. Suaranya bukan menjadi suara Chris, namun berubah menjadi rintihan puluhan orang yang bergabung menjadi satu. Lay membelak kaget.

"Melody king…para manusia serigala..tentara neraka…jimat suara dentingan bel surga…" ucap Lay. Chris menutup mata, dan kembali matanya berwarna normal. Matanya kini tertuju pada peti itu.

"Jimat dentingan bel surga..memeluk jantung neraka.." ucap Chris. Kedua tangannya menyentuh peti kecil itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Semuanya, mundur." Perintah Sangjin. Semuanya mulai mundur. Chris menarik nafasnya.

"_**Manos del Himalaya pastor…amigo de la MAMA…cofres abiertos! (**_Pendeta dari Himalaya..sahabat dari MAMA..membuka peti ini)_**"**_ pekik Chris.

BLARRR!

Peti itu terbuka. Lay terpental hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya masih menyentuh peti tersebut. Cahaya berwarna hitam dan ungu menguar dari sana. Chris mendekati peti itu dan menatap kagum sekaligus takut.

Tangannya perlahan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna merah yang dililit dengan benang berwarna putih terang. Benda itu berdetak normal.

"Detak jantung Neraka..ada di..tanganku.." bisik Chris tak percaya. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Vlau, siapkan kotak kayu polos yang kau buat sendiri, Sangjin, siapkan pisau perakmu untuk mengukir peti kayu, aku akan memainkan biola. Kita akan melakukan ritual pelepasan jimat ini agar mereka bisa mengambilnya besok, dan..akan kita musnahkan mereka." Ucap Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

King terlihat sedang terkekeh kecil. Terlihat bagaikan orang gila.

"Gila…mereka sudah mengeluarkan detak jantung Yunho ..hahahha ...hihihi…..hahahha…..aku akan mendapatkannya….hahahha!" tawa Jaejoong disebuah ruangan.

Matanya menatap pada ratusan tentara neraka yang ada disana. Yang bersujud dihadapannya.

"Akan aku bunuh wanita yang berani menyentuh jantung Yunnie-ku!" desis Jaejoong tajam.

Matanya menatap 2 ekor gagak yang memiliki tangan dan kaki manusia yang diselimuti bulu-bulu gagak. Sayapnya lebar dan kokoh.

Jaejoong melemparkan sekantung kecil bubuk kepada gagak dengan tangan dan kaki manusia itu.

"_**Te he mandado, extiendo el polvi de las casas! No rociar sobre el Ashley! **_(aku perintahkan kepada kalian, sebarkan bubuk ini pada rumah warga! Jangan taburkan di rumah Ashley!)_**"**_ ucap Jaejoong. Mereka mengangguk dan langsung terbang. Mata Jaejoong berwarna hijau gelap.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di Forks bagaikan malam. Diselimuti salju, dan petir. Langit begitu gelap. Awan bergemul berwarna hitam pekat. Sesekali, petir bermain ganas disana.

Semua orang disihir oleh bubuk itu hingga semuanya tertidur.

Tao memandang langit yang begitu menyeramkan. Matanya tertutup sebentar. Lay sudah memerintahkan untuk diam diruangan yang sudah dilindungi oleh benang dentingan surga. Ada Ashley, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo disana.

Mereka ada didalam kamar Tao. Ashley terlihat sedang tidur ditempat tidur. Mereka sudah memasukkan 2 singgle bed tambahan untuk disana.

"Hyung…" panggil Tao untuk Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Wae Little Panda? Kau terlihat lelah. Tidurlah." Ucap Luhan lembut. Tao mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan mengelus rambut Tao.

"Waeyo?"

"Takut.." bisik Tao. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Nde.. setelah semua masalah ini selesai, aku akan membawa Ashley ke Seoul, dan kita akan pulang secepatnya!" ucap Luhan menyakinkan Tao. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Nde.."

"Ada yang mau makan? Uhm..memang hanya cup mie..tapi..hanya ini yang dibolehkan dengan Lay, Vlau, Sangjin dan Chris." tawar Kyungsoo. Semuanya mengangguk. Luhan membangunkan pelan Ashley yang tertidur.

Kelimanya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali, Baekhyun berusaha memperbaik suasana. Melupakan sejenak kejadian di luar.

Setelah makan, Kyungsoo segera membuang sampahnya, dan kelimanya mulai tidur. Semalam, mereka agak tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bernama Jaejoong dengan berlian di dahinya yang berbentuk ukiran All Eye menatap kelima namja tampan dengan tubuh atasan yang tak tertutupi apapun. Mereka hanya menggunakan jeans hitam yang sobek di bagian lutut.

Mata mereka bersinar menatap Jaejoong atau King itu.

"Kalian mengerti..?" tanya Jaejoong. "Lakukan perintahku itu." ucap Jaejoong. Mereka berlima mulai bersujud kecil.

"_**Yes..My Lord**_." Ucap mereka berlima serempak.

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Jaejoong paling depan, diikuti oleh Kris dan saudara-saudaranya dan ratusan tentara neraka yang berjalan penuh derap yang begitu menggema dan menggetarkan lantai.

.

.

.

Vlau, Sangjin,Lay dan Chris nampak berdiri didepan rumah Ashley.

Chris membawa kotak ukiran yang di ukir dengan Lay. Didalam kotak itu, sudah ada jantung milik pria yang dikasihi oleh sang King. Jantung itu tetap berdetak normal meski dibelit dengan benang putih yang berfungsi sebagai jimat.

Lay membawa banyak senjata beracun. Tempatnya tersembunyi dan jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Vlau sudah siap dengan pisau maut milik Shinigami yang terbuat dari perak dan penuh ukiran yang berlambangkan kekuatan untuk membunuh iblis.

Sangjin sudah siap dengan pistol peraknya yang dipenuhi oleh peluru perak yang sudah direndam dengan air suci. Sekali tembak, iblis seperti apapun akan mati.

Mata mereka menatap sosok pria bernama King yang berjalan begitu angkuh menuju mereka. Matanya berwarna ungu. Lay bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Para manusia serigala tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuh. Chris mulai gemetar.

"Jangan..mereka..membawa pasukan neraka.." bisik Chris. Lay tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itulah kau akan berlatih menjadi _**Reina de la Paz**_ (Ratu kedamaian)." Ucap Lay. Chris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau akan dikenal sebagai Chris Reina de la Paz…" ucap Vlau sambil tersenyum. Chris merasa bersemangat.

"Terima kasih…"

"Perang akan terjadi.." bisik Lay. Semuanya mulai menyiapkan diri. Vlau memejamkan matanya dan berdoa pelan. Tak lama, pasukan neraka dan iblis itu ada dihadapan mereka. Jaraknya ada 10 meter didepanmu.

"_**Reina de la Paz**_…kau akan menggantikan Luna _**Reina**_ _**de la Paz**_…apakah kau bisa mengalahkan kakakmu, hah?" tanya Jaejoong. Chris terdiam. Menunduk pelan.

"C..Chris!" panggil Vlau. Chris menatap Jaejoong. Matanya bersinar kebiruan dan cahaya putih. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"AKU AKAN MENGGANTIKAN LUNA _**REINA**_ _**DE LA PAZ**_!" pekik Chris marah. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah kau akan sama seperti kakakmu yang tak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan hatiku. Aku sang pangeran Neraka! Aku memiliki hati hitam tanpa cinta!" pekik Jaejoong.

Lay mengeram marah. Chris menenangkannya dan tersenyum pelan sambil menggeleng menatap Lay. Lay mengangguk. Chris menatap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya.

"Kau salah. Hatimu adalah hati malaikat penuh cinta. Kalau kau mengatakan hatimu tanpa cinta, lalu kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Forks, dan mengejar jantung ini demi Yunho?" tanya Chris. Jaejoong diam.

"Kau hanya terjebak, kau bukanlah sang Pangeran Neraka yang akan menggantikan sang Raja." Ucap Chris. Jaejoong menggeram marah.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

"_**EJERCITO HELL, MATARLOS Y CORAZON QUE CONQUISTAR **_(Tentara neraka, bunuh mereka dan rebut jantung itu)!" pekik Jaejoong penuh amarah hingga matanya berwarna ungu terang dan terlihat menusuk nyawamu.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**_!" Seluruh pasukan itu berteriak senang.

"_**AAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO**_!" pekik kelima Warewolf yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Chris, Lay, Vlau dan Sangjin segera melakukan penyerangan.

Vlau maju dan segera menebas banyak kepala tentara neraka yang mengerikan tersebut.

_**Skull Infernua Bihotzean**_ yang berarti Tengkorak Hati Neraka. Makhluk paling setia di Neraka sana. Pasukan yang siap mati demi kerajaan _**Inferorum Oculis**_ yang berarti Mata Neraka.

Bentuk tubuh mereka berwarna hitam. Tubuh mereka adalah tengkorak dengan pakaian pelindung besi yang terbuat dari batu yang digunakan untuk menghantam kepala-kepala yang berdosa di Neraka sana.

Mereka dilengkapi pedang yang dibuat dari tulang-tulang manusia yang berdosa dan dibakar serta dicampur dengan besi di Neraka sana.

**KREEEEKKK! KREEEKK!**

Vlau dengan brutal mengayunkan pisau Shinigami kepada kepala-kepala mereka. Hingga patah. Tubuh itu langsung hancur karena Tongkat pisau Shinigami milik Vlau diukir dengan doa dari kuil di Himalaya.

Sementara itu, terlihat Sangjin dengan cekatan memainkan Hand Shotgun miliknya yang berwarna perak dengan ukiran rumit. Sekali tembak, seluruh tentara itu mati dengan tubuh berubah menjadi abu.

**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Peluru itu dengan ganas menembus kepala-kepala tentara Neraka itu hingga tubuh mereka ambruk dan berubah menjadi abu.

Terlihat Lay dan Chris bekerja sama dalam membunuh para tentara itu. banyak dari tentara yang menyerang mereka mati ditangan Vlau, Sangjin juga Lay dan Chris.

Jaejoong menatap marah. Dia menyeringai.

Tangannya membentuk dua ekor gagak kecil.

"_**Espolvorear el polvo a todas las personas que duerman Forks**_(taburkan bubuk ini pada seluruh rakyat Forks yang tidur). Ah tidak, sepertinya cukup 10 orang…" Ucap Jaejoong kedua gagak itu pergi menjauh.

Mata Jaejoong bersinar merah. Bersamaan dengan itu, mata para serigala itu bersinar terang.

"**AAAWWWOOOOO~!**" serigala hitam besar dengan mata yang pupilnya berbeda warna mulai melolong tinggi.

"**AWOOOOOOOOOOO….~!**" ke-empat serigala lain menyautinya dan mulai menyerang.

Jaejoong menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Tao gemetar ketakutan. Mereka semua ketakutan yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Perang begitu mengerikan diluar. Dentuman, suara teriakan sakit, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan mereka melindungi, sementara mereka diam disini.

Tao menatap semuanya yang ketakutan.

"Hiks..lolongan itu..hiks…serigala hitam..hiks.." tangisan Ashley pecah. Luhan segera memeluk Ashley.

Tao mengintip dari balik tirai dan terkejut.

.

.

.

Pasukan tentara itu memang sudah musnah semuanya, namun kini, mereka menghadapi 10 orang penduduk Forks yang berubah menjadi zombie.

Vlau sedikit ragu untuk menebas kepala-kepala itu karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah bahkan sekedar untuk membuka mata.

Keadaan Lay, Chris, Vlau dan Sangjin terlihat tidak baik. Mereka kelelahan. Dan pastinya lelah sekali karena tidak bisa mengalahkan serigala-serigala itu.

"Berikan padaku jantung itu!" pekik Jaejoong. Kris mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Lakukan seperti yang kalian inginkan." Ucap Jaejoong. Para serigala itu menyeringai. Mata Kai menatap jendela salah satu kamar dan menjilatinya.

"Aku datang manis…" bisik Kai.

Suho mendekati Lay yang sudah nyaris tidak sadar karena lelah. Kekuatan penyembuh miliknya dipakai habis untuk menyembuhkan Vlau, Sangjin dan Chris. Suho menyeringai kecil menatapnya.

"Lihat, kau cantik sekali. Lelah sayang?" tanya Suho pelan. Lay tak bersuara. Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay yang sudah lemah. "Kalian, aku tunggu di istana." Ucap Suho lalu pergi.

"Let's play~" bisik kris.

.

.

.

Tao kaget dan segera menatap semuanya.

"Yeorobeun! Cepat kabur!" ucap Tao. Mereka yang mengintip langsung bergegas keluar kamar itu.

Mereka semua langsung keluar menuju pintu samping dan membuka gerbang.

SYUUUTT!

Sesosok tubuh namja tampan tanpa pakaian atasan berdiri disamping mereka semua. Namja dengan rambur pirang platina miliknya, Sehun.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian lolos, tapi, berikan Luhan padaku." Ucap Sehun. Semuanya menatap horror pria super cepat yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"Jangan bodoh!" pekik Tao. Luhan menunduk.

"Apakah..kalau aku menyerahkan diri,teman-temanku akan selamat?" tanya Luhan. Semuanya menatap kaget. Sehun mengangguk.

Tangan putih pucat Sehun terulur. Luhan menerimanya.

"Pergilah.." bisik Luhan. Ashley sudah nyaris pingsan. Terpaksa, Tao yang mengangkatnya.

Mereka terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berhadapan dengan Sehun. Mata Luhan menatap tajam.

"Mereka akan berpesta dengan saudara-saudaraku." Bisik Sehun. Matanya menatap Luhan dan seringai terlukis diwajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya pergi dan berlari. Tao kelelahan mengangkat Ashley.

Mereka ada dihutan sekarang. Hutan yang sudah menjauh dari rumah Ashley.

"Hosh..hosh.." Tao begitu lelah sekarang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga kelelahan karena berlari.

AAAAWOOOOOO….~!

Mata Baekhyun tersentak. Dia tahu suara siapa ini. Meski ini suara lolongan serigala, tapi tanda ditubuhnya bersinar hangat.

Ini Chanyeol, dan dia yakin.

Srek…srek..

Semak-semak bergerak menakutkan, semuanya ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

GRRR….

Geraman serigala. Ya, itu pasti. Kyungsoo dan Tao sudah gemetar, tapi Baekhyun tidak.

"Pergilah.." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Tao menatap cemas Baekhyun.

"H..hyung.."

"PERGI! Selamatkan diri kalian.." ucap Baekhyun. Tao dan Kyungsoo kembali berlari dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menitikkan setitik airmatanya.

Baekhyun pasrah, kalau itu memang bukan Chanyeol. Dia akan mati karena melindungi sahabatnya, kan?

Grep..

"Hey chagi.." bisik suara seorang namja bermata abu-abu, dan Baekhyun tahu siapa itu.

"Yeol.."

.

.

.

.

Mereka dikepung dengan 3 ekor serigala abu-abu yang mengerikan. Tao sudah nyaris menangis.

Mata mereka menatap liar mencari jalan keluar. Tao menemukannya.

"Hyung..lewat situ..ayo.." bisik Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Tao agar keluar dari lingkaran serigala yang semakin mendekat.

"HYUNG!"

"PERGILAH HUANG ZI TAO! KAU MEMBAWA NYAWA SESEORANG!" pekik Kyungsoo. Tao menangis.

"BABOYA! AYO CEPAT!" pekik Tao.

"PERGI KAU PANDA!" pekik Kyungsoo lagi. Tao menangis dan kabur membawa Ashley yang pingsan. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir.

"Ah…disini ya aku akan mati..menjadi santapan…" bisik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Lama..tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit.

"Ung..ung..kaing kaing!" serigala itu kabur karena ketakutan. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya.

"Di atas~" Kyungsoo melihat ke atas dan matanya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huahahahhaha! XD

Sebenarnya, ini fic sebagai perpisahan beberapa waktu krn Rai mau Ulangan kenaikan kelas. Tenang, selesai ulangan, semua fic akan di update ^^

Review please. ^^

Please no flame, no siders and no bashing ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kyungoo membelakkan matanya. Di atas, ada sesosok namja berkulit coklat tanpa pakaian atasan. Hanya jeans biru yang robek di lututnya. Namja itu turun dari atas pohon dengan kekuatan cepat. Kyungsoo segera mengelak dan terduduk ditanah.

BRUK!

Namja tan itu turun dari tanah. Matanya yang berwarna biru eksotis menatap Kyungsoo seductive.

Kyungsoo mundur perlahan.

"_**Geure..naega**_ _**Wolf….."**_ ucap namja tan itu dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Kyungsoo mundur perlahan..

"_**Naega**_ _**Kai**_, _**geure**_…._**wolf**_….._**naega**_…_**wolf**_….." lanjut namja yang mengakui namanya Kai itu. Kai merangkak bagai Wolf yang mendekati mangsanya. Si..sialan..dia tetap mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus mundur.

Kyungsoo sudah ketakutan. Keringatnya mengucur deras dari dahinya dan turun kewajahnya yang mulus.

Tubuhnya terhenti akibat sesuatu.

Sialan! Pohon sialan! Pohon dibelakang Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuatnya kabur lagi. Namja didepannya ini menyeringai. Mengerikan..

"_**AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO**_~!"

Kyungsoo pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh…hosh.." Tao terlihat kelelahan. Dingin sekali. Salju semakin memperburuk kondisi. Tubuh Tao terlihat lelah. Ashley yang ada dipunggungnya belum sadar.

Tao terduduk. Lelah. Tangisannya menitik deras dari kelopak mata itu. Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo..Baekhyun hyung…Luhan…

"Hiks…Tuhan..tolong kami.." tangisan putus asa Tao mulai mengalir. Dia ketakutan.

Sudah banyak yang dia lalui. Demi apapun, dia masih ingin kembali ke Korea dan melihat mentari terbit!

_**AAAWOOOOO~!**_

Tao membelak kaget. Matanya bergerak liar. Takut dan cemas.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya meskipun dia ada didalam hutan yang penuh salju dan hawa dingin.

_**AAAAAAWWOOOOOOO~!**_

Tao menahan napas.

Matanya menatap tegang didepannya.

Didepannya, ada seekor serigala yang sangat besar. Sama besarnya dengan seekor kuda jantan. Serigala itu menggeram mengerikan.

Jaraknya dan serigala itu sekitar 10 meter. Serigala itu ada diatas sebuah batu besar.

Matanya berwarna merah dan ungu. Kedua mata itu menyala terang.

Giginya tajam dan panjang.

"GGGGRRRRR….." Tao meneguk liurnya. Nafasnya susah untuk ditarik dan dikeluarkan. Tao gemetar ketakutan. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Berdetak liar hingga rasanya sebentar lagi akan keluar dari dada Tao.

GRAAAAAHH!

Serigala besar itu melompat dari batu itu dan ketika mendarat, bukanlah kaki serigala, melainkan kaki manusia tanpa alas kaki apapun.

Tao membelak kaget.

Namja itu! namja yang menggunakan kacamata dan mengatainya polos!

Matanya..berwarna merah dan ungu terang. Tao gemetar.

Namja itu merangkak sambil menatap Tao.

Tao tidak bisa kemana-mana. Tidak mungkin dia kabur lagi. sial! Dibelakangnya juga pohon oak besar.

"Tidak…kau tidak bisa kabur…" ucap namja itu meski tampan.

Keduanya berhadapan. Tao meneguk liur. Takut? Ya!

Namja itu mendekati bibir Tao dan menjilatinya perlahan.

Tao pingsan seketika.

Namja bernama Kris itu terkekeh.

"Ya…aku mendapatkannya.." bisik Kris. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao sambil menyeringai.

Mata namja itu menatap yeoja yang tak berdaya itu. Matanya bersinar, dan seringaiannya mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, serigala-serigalaku akan makan malam dengan nikmat. Khe..khe…khe.." kekeh Kris dan pergi. Meninggalkan tubuh Ashley yang pingsan.

Kris mulai berlari secepat kilat dengan tubuh Tao dalam gendongannya.

Tak lama, 3 ekor serigala datang mendekati tubuh Ashley.

GRAAAAAAHH!

CRASH!

Kaing! Kaing!

Seekor serigala yang akan mengigit Ashley langsung mati seketika. Kepala serigala yang akan memakan Ashley tergeletak, dan tubuhnya hancur.

Dua ekor serigala lainnya langsung pergi.

Sesosok tubuh yang membunuh serigala itu mendekati Ashley dan mengangguk perlahan. Tubuh itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Ashley dan langsung membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah istana gelap ditempat yang tidak akan bisa kau jangkau di ujung Forks ini. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, salju turun deras, angin dingin membunuhmu.

Istana milik Jaejoong terlihat kokoh berdiri.

Didalamnya, terlihat seorang namja bernama Jaejoong atau King yang sedang menatap seorang namja yang sedang tidur.

King terlihat menatap sebilah pisau emas yang lebih mirip tombak kecil yang berkilat tajam. Seolah, sekali tebasa pada ujungnya, kau akan terbelah dua.

Namja itu menatap Yunho yang sedang tertidur dengan damai.

"Sabar ne…Joongie akan menanamkan jantungnya.." bisik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai membuka pakaian namja bernama Yunho itu.

Setelah selesai, dengan lembut, Jaejoong membelah dada namja itu perlahan.

Tepat, ya, organ untuk jantungnya kosong.

Dengan lembut, Jaejoong mengambil detak jantung yang begitu indah itu. Jaejoong mulai meletakkannya ditempat organ jantung yang berada persis disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap jantung berdetak itu, namun tak menyatu pada tubuh Yunho.

"_**Rey infierno…pedir latidos para combiner con su pareja, y le dijo al Corazon de un infierno vivir con Warewolf..vivir…marcando a sus seres queridos..**_ (Sang Raja...meminta detak jantung neraka untuk menyatu dengan pasangannya, dan menyuruh sang jantung neraka untuk hidup bersama Warewolf. Hiduplah….berdetak untuk orang yang dicintai..)" bisik Jaejoong perlahan untuk jantung yang terus berdetak itu.

Perlahan, jantung itu menyatu indah dengan organ-organ yang lain. Jaejoong tersenyum manis juga cerah.

Menurut ceritanya, ketika jantung itu sudah ditanam, maka jantung itu membutuhkan waktu paling tidak seminggu untuk menyesuaikan.

Jaejoong menutup luka itu dengan rapi dan memakaikan kembali pakaian Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan pergi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar mewah bernuansa gothic yang menyeramkan. Terlihat kamar itu begitu mewah layaknya kamar Eropa abad pertengahan, namun bernuansa gelap.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang duduk tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi dirinya.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya ditutupi dengan selimut yang lembut juga agak tebal.

Namja tampan itu bernama Suho.

Suho baru saja beristirahat setelah melakukan kegiatan yang..yah..kalian pasti mengerti.

Sesosok tubuh disampingnya tertidur pulas. Sama dengan Suho, tubuhnya juga telanjang dan hanya ditutupi dengan selimut nyaman pada bagian dada hingga kebawah.

Kalau selimut itu disingkap, tubuh namja itu penuh dengan kissmark, dan lelehan sperma putih miliknya dan milik Suho.

Suho sudah menyetubuhi namja bernama Lay itu dalam keadaan Lay pingsan.

Suho berbaring didekat Lay. Bibir Suho menjilati sedikit telinganya dan kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Bangunlah…pendeta MAMA…" bisik Suho dengan seringaiannya.

Bagaikan mantra, Lay membuka matanya perlahan.

Lay menatap wajah Suho yang persis ada didepannya dengan seringai yang sulit dijelaskan. Lay menatap tubuhnya dan terkejut.

Lay mengambil posisi duduk, namun nyeri yang begitu hebat melanda bagian bawahnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Warewolf sialan?!" pekik Lay. Suho menyeringai.

"Aku? Bukankah maksudmu 'kita'? kita baru saja melakukan sebuah perjalanan indah ke surga duniawi yang indah. Dengan desahan, dan lubang sempit milikmu yang sempit dan nikmat itu." ucap Suho vulgar dengan seringai mesumnya.

Wajah Lay memerah antara kesal dan benci.

"Sialan kau!" ucap Lay. Lay bermaksud mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya, namun tangan itu digenggam oleh Suho, dan dengan cepat, Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay.

"Tidak secepat itu, sayang. Kau ingin lagi? baiklah…" bisik Suho sambil menyeringai. Lay menatap benci bola mata merah milik Suho.

"Lepaskan aku, Makhluk terkutuk!" maki Lay. Suho menatap tajam.

PLAKKK!

Lay melebarkan matanya.

Suho..menamparnya..?

"Diam!" ujar Suho. Lay semakin menatap benci.

Dengan cepat, Suho menindih Lay dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh Lay.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Lay yang terus meronta.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat paksa bibir Lay. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mau.

Satu tangan Suho menahan kedua tangan milik Lay, sementara satunya menahan dagu Lay dan melumat paksa bibir itu.

Kaki Suho menggesekkan kesejatian mereka.

"Hiks..lepaskan aku..demi Tuhan..lepaskan aku..hiks…aargh!" Lay terus meronta.

BUAK!

Lay melebarkan matanya.

Dengan telak, Suho memukul perut Lay hingga tubuh itu melemah.

Kepala Lay mulai agak pusing, tenaganya lemah.

"Hiks…aaaahh~ hiks..ngh…lepaskan..hiks.." bisik Lay.

Tubuh Lay semakin keletihan.

Kesejatian milik Lay mengacung akibat Suho.

"Aahhh~ oh…yeah..ngh.." Suho mendesah akibat kesejatian milik mereka bergesekkan.

Lay terus menitikkan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok namja dengan matanya yang berbeda warna tengah menatap namja disampingnya yang masih pingsan.

Namja bernama Kris itu menatapi namja disampingnya ini dengan agak bingung. Tubuhnya tidak mengenakan atasan apapun. Hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang sobak dibeberapa bagian.

Kris menatapi tubuh Tao yang masih terbalut sempurna pakaian-pakaian yang dimiliki Tao.

Tao terlihat pucat dan lemah.

Kris menatapi wajah Tao. bisa repot kalau anak ini mati.

Kris mendekati namja itu dan mengambil handuk basah.

Kris melucuti pakaian milik Tao satu persatu.

Kris merasa sedikit aneh ketika melihat kesejatian milik Tao. Mungil, pink dan terlihat lezat sekali.

Kris sedikit mengelus junior itu. Dengan enteng, Kris bahkan memegang, juga bahkan melihat-lihat kesejatian Tao.

Kris bahkan dengan berani menghirup aroma dari kesejatian milik Tao yang memiliki harum wangi khas tersendiri bagi Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mulai membersihkan tubuh namja ini dengan handuk yang sudah disirami dengan air hangat yang tadi sempat Kris ambil di kamar mandinya.

Kris membasuh tubuh Tao dengan perlahan.

Tubuh yang awalnya nampak kotor dan pucat itu terlihat bersih dan berwarna segar kembali.

Setelah selesai, Kris memakaikan Tao pakaian miliknya. Yaitu sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang ketika dipakaikan pada Tao, sangat kebesaran.

Kemeja berwarna hitam polos.

Kris memutuskan tidak memberikannya celana karena pasti akan sangat kebesaran untuk Tao. Jadilah Tao hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

Kris menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kris merasa tubuhnya kotor sekali.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda disebuah kamar milik seseorang, terlihat seorang namja dengan kulit tan dan mata birunya yang menawan dan tajam.

Namja itu tak mengenakan apapun. Rambutnya basah, dan tubuhnya sedikit mengkilap akibat air yang baru saja membersihkannya.

Namja bernama Kai itu menatap sosok namja yang sudah diikatnya ditempat tidurnya hingga membentuk huruf X.

Kyungsoo, namja yang diikat itu terlihat masih pingsan.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dengan seringai mesumnya.

Kai mendekati telinga Kyungsoo dan menjilatinya.

"Bangunlah Soo Baby…aku ingin menikmatimu..bangunlah.." bisik Kai bagaikan mantra.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"U..ugh.."

"Kalau kau bergerak, tangan dan kakimu akan jadi sakit." Ucap Kai. mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan melihat disampingnya.

Kai!

Wajahnya persis disampingnya dengan seringai mengerikan itu. Kyungsoo menatap tubuhnya dan terkejut.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Dia bisa melihat tubuhnya telanjang sepenuhnya tanpa ditutupi oleh apapun.

Demi Tuhan! Ini memalukkan!

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalku…karena, aku menanamkan namaku dihatimu lewat mataku ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan aku tahu siapa namamu ketika merasakan kecupan bibirmu. Dan, bibirmu sangat manis! Aku ketagihan!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon, lepaskan aku." Pinta Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh mengerikan.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan semua yang ada pada dirimu!"

Kai berdiri dan merangkak pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menatap horror. Pikiran buruk mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Tangan Kai mengelus dada Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya.

"A..ah~ he..hentikan! aaahh~" desahan Kyungsoo tak terkendali. Kai menyeringai.

Kai menggesekkan junior keduanya.

"Oh…" desah Kai nikmat.

Kyungsoo menangis.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gak berani bikin adegan rapenya. Jdi next chap aj ya? :P

Kalau bisa, next chap akan ada beberapa couple NC loh ;D

Rahasia :P

Oke~ please review ^^

Don't be a silent readers~

And please no flame, bash or anything ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalku…karena, aku menanamkan namaku dihatimu lewat mataku ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan aku tahu siapa namamu ketika merasakan kecupan bibirmu. Dan, bibirmu sangat manis! Aku ketagihan!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon, lepaskan aku." Pinta Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh mengerikan.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan semua yang ada pada dirimu!"

Kai berdiri dan merangkak pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menatap horror. Pikiran buruk mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Tangan Kai mengelus dada Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya.

"A..ah~ he..hentikan! aaahh~" desahan Kyungsoo tak terkendali. Kai menyeringai.

Kai menggesekkan junior keduanya.

"Oh…" desah Kai nikmat.

Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hiks…aku mohon hentikan…aaahh~ aaahh~" desahan itu terus mengalun lembut dan sangat sexy meski terpaksa. Kai begitu menyukainya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah diikat hingga membentuk X sangat membantu Kai. sangat membantunya untuk menyantap namja didepannya ini.

Kai sudah menyukai namja ini ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Matanya yang indah berseri. Bulat dan sangat polos. Bibirnya yang penuh dan sangat sexy, wajahnya yang lembut dan ramah, kulitnya yang tanpa disentuh, ketika melihatnya sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu sangat lembut. Sangat sangat lembut.

Dan demi pujaan hatinya ini, Kai bersumpah akan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kai!

Bagaimanapun caranya! Termasuk menggagahi namja ini dengan cara paksa yang nikmat. Kai dibekali dengan pengetahuan tubuh manusia yang cukup tinggi. Dia tahu dimana letak kelemahan manusia dengan sekali lihat.

Jilat sedikit atau sentuh saja..akan membuatnya terangsang, akan membuatnya mendesah keras, akan mengelukan nama yang menggagahinya!

AH~! Kai tidak sabar melihat kejantanannya yang panjang dan gemuk itu ada di hole sempit berwarna pink milik namjanya ini.

Ah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tegang duluan!

Kai menatap sebuah keranjang buah yang terletak tak jauh, matanya menatap Kyungsoo lalu menyeringai.

"Tidak enak kalau tidak memberi makan istriku sebelum berperang.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo merona merah. Entah marah, malu, atau keduanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Mata birunya bersinar terang. Cukup mengerikan karena sangat tajam. Seolah akan membelahmu menjadi dua.

"_**Me dijeron que se callara por un tiempo.. **_(aku perintahkan untuk diam sebentar..)" ucap Kai dengan mata birunya yang bersinar.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ada apa ini?! Tubuhnya! Suaranya! Kenapa dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya?! Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan namja tan didepannya tadi?! Apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan hingga membuatnya seperti ini?!

Kai kembali dengan semangkuk buah-buahan ditangannya.

Kai mengambil pisau dan memotong sepotong pisang hingga menjadi dua. Salah satu potongan itu disuapkan dengan Kyungsoo, dan anehnya, Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Kai melakukannya dengan lembut, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa aneh…

Ada apa dengannya? Apa rencananya?

Setelah habis, sisa potongan pisang itu ditatapi Kai dengan seringai. Kai menghilangkan daging pisang itu, hingga hanya kulitnya yang masih utuhlah tersisa.

"_**Quitar el heechizo, habla**_.. (hapus mantra itu, berbicaralah..)" ucap Kai pelan. Ajaibnya, setelah Kai berbicara begitu, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dalam dirinya. Dia pasti baru membaca mantra untuk menghapus mantra yang barusan, dasar jahat!

"Aku hanya ingin kau tenang sebentar, makan sebentar dengan tenang, baru berteriak lagi sayang, bukankah aku suami yang baik pada istrinya?" tanya namja itu dengan seringai kecilnya. Kyungsoo merona.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi istrimu! Lepaskan aku!"Pekikkan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Kai menghela nafas.

"Mau aku buat bisu selamanya?"

Kyungsoo ciut seketika. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Diam, dan nikmati saja.." bisik Kai.

Kai membungkus junior mungil Kyungsoo dengan kulit pisang itu. Kai menyeringai.

"_It's show time_.." bisik Kai sambil menjiati bibirnya. Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya.

Kai memijat junior itu dengan lembut. Ditekan sedikit, dipijat embut, dan digelitik sedikit.

"O..Oh~ aaah~~~ nghh~" desahan itu mengalir lembut. Kai bangga mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak bangga ketika mendengar orang yang kau sukai mendesah karenamu.

Artinya pekerjaanmu hebat, kan?

Suara kecipak antara sisa daging pisang yang becek di junior itu terdengar. Kai semakin memijatnya lembut.

"Ah~ NGH~~ henti..AH~" desahan itu semakin indah meluncur dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Kai menyeringai.

"Bukankah enak ketika penismu aku pijat, huh?" tanya Kai dengan ucapan vulgar miliknya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo merona berat.

"O..omo~! AAAAAAHH~ hentikan~! Aaahh~!" Kyungsoo semakin berusaha memberontak meski tak bisa. Kai menyeringai.

"Percuma sayang, kau tak bisa lepas. Ikatannya sangat kuat. Semakin kau bergerak, tubuhmu akan semakin sakit. Lebih baik diam dan nikmati sex kita berdua." Ucap Kai dengan nada nakal miliknya seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan gejolak tubuhnya yang nakal karena terbuai sentuhan namja tan didepannya ini.

"Aku mohon~ aaaaahh!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Kai menggenggam erat juniornya dan memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat.

Dan..

CROOOOOOTTT~!

Kai menyeringai ketika kulit pisang itu dilepas, banjir lahar putih langsung menghampirinya. Kai langsung mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengulumi junior mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, rasa nikmat akibat kelegaannya langsung dihadang lagi dengan kenikmatan berikutnya.

Kai terlihat bernafsu dengan junior mungil yang sangat nikmat itu. Dengan nafsu, Kai menjilat, mengulum, mengigiti kecil, mengecup dan kembali mengulumi junior milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkuti lagi. Ia sudah pasrah.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya dengan cepat, membuatnya terasa berputar. Oh tidak, dia akan keluar lagi.

"A..ah…Kai…aa…aahh~ HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

CROOOT~~! CRRROOOOT~! CROOOOTT~~!

Kai menelan habis seluruh sperma yang bagi Kai entah mengapa sangat manis! Sperma milik Kyungsoo sangat manis, rasanya seperti rasa manis gula yang sedikit asam. Kai bisa menebak, dia tak merokok, dia tidak meminum minuman laknat bernama alcohol ataupun whisky.

Sperma itu sedikit mengenai wajah tampan Kai. Kyungsoo menatap sayu. Pandangannya berubah sayu dan menggoda. Kai merangkak mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bersihkan sekarang, aku akan menuntaskannya." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo langsung menjilati bibir dan daerah sekitar bibir. Kai langsung menangkap lidah Kyungsoo dan menguluminya.

Keduanya beradu lidah, bertarung, dan saling melumat. Kai sudah bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lemah dan pasrah. Kai memfokuskan kekuatannya pada matanya untuk merobek tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo.

Setelah terlepas, kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Kai dengan erat.

Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam, menikmati sensasi ciuman liar mereka.

Kedua tangan Kai sudah memelintir nipple Kyungsoo yang berwarna pink. Sepertinya nipple mungil nan manis itu sudah mengeras dari tadi akibat rangsangan dari pijatan Kai.

Kai memisahkan kedua bibir mereka, dan Kai bisa melihat benang saliva yang terlihat jelas. Kai langsung menjilati dagu Kyungsoo, leher Kyungsoo yang cukup jenjang dan menggoda, dan akhirnya Kai melumat leher itu.

Kai menghirup aroma leher itu perlahan, dan langsung menjilatinya. Layaknya coklat manis yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun paling istimewa.

"AAAH~!"

Kyungsoo memekik sedikit ketika Kai memberikan kissmark yang sangat jelas. Kai menyeringai. Menyukai hasil maha karyanya yang terukir indah ditubuh polos itu.

Kai semakin giat menghiasi leher putih mulus yang sekarang sudah tak mulus itu dengan banyak kissmark darinya.

Sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang special, kalau Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Dan siapapun, tak boleh mengusiknya.

Bibir sexy milik Kai turun dan menjilati dada mulus itu. Kai menjilati kedua nipple Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Salah satu tangan Kai bahkan sudah kembali memijat kesejatian Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ aaah~ ah~ ah~ nghhh~ hyaaaahh~ ooohh~" desahan sexy Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kai horny. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk dengan suara desahan se-sexy namja mungil ini, huh?

Kai beruntung mendapatkan yang seperti dia.

Bibir itu turun menuju perut rata Kyungsoo dan menjilati perut itu dengan nafsu. Sesekali, Kai kembali menghiasinya dengan kissmark dan gigitan kecil.

Puas dengan perut rata nan sexy yang mulus itu, Kai kembali beraksi dengan semakin kebawah, dan mengecup junior itu.

Kecup sedikit, tiup, jilat.

"Ah~ ja..jangan..aaahh~ jangan...oh~menggoda..~~ooohh~aaahh~sssshhh~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah dengan ucapan permohonannya pada Kai. Memohon layaknya seorang slave. Tapi disini, Kyungsoo bukanlah slave.

Tetapi, seorang pujaan Kai sang serigala berbulu coklat dan bermata biru indah yang sangat eksotis dengan kulit tan miliknya.

Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin tersiksa. Kai menyeringai.

Kai melebarkan selangkangan Kyungsoo. Kai bersiul melihat hole Kyungsoo yang berwarna pink sedikit kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat berkerut.

"Pasti sangat sempit, apa kau benar-benar tidak disentuh seumur hidupmu? Virgin sekali sayang." Ucapan Kai semakin menjadi.

Kai mengambil potongan buah pisang, dan menghancurkannya dengan jarinya. Kai mengolesi hole milik Kyungsoo dengan pisang yang sudah dihancurkan.

Sensasi dingin, becek, sedikit berlendir memenuhi perasaan dan hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengadah ke atas.

"Ah~ Kai..~~~~aaaaahh~" desahan Kyungsoo yang begitu menikmati layaknya yeoja. Namun yang ini lebih sexy daripada yeoja manapun menurut Kai.

Kai menjilati pisang hancur yang ada di hole Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan itu menahan kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

"AH~! Astagah~! Aaaaaaaaahhh~! Nghh~!"desahan itu terus meluncur bagaikan air bah. Kai semakin 'berdiri' ketika mendengarnya

Pisang itu sudah habis, namun sari manisnya bagaikan gula yang semakin membuat manis hole itu.

Kai menjilat hole itu.

Kai memasukkan satu jarinya dan mengocok sedikit jarinya. Karena licin, tidak terlalu membuat sakit, namun ketika dua jari itu masuk secara tiba-tiba, kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH….~!" Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan, sementara Kai paham perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecupi bibir dan wajah Kyungsoo. Berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang pasti sangat kuat dibawah sana.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak karena sakit, namun Kai terus memberikan kecupan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Rilex, rilex saja Kyungie."

Kyungie?

Nama yang manis untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas perlahan dan mengangguk.

Kai melepas ketiga jarinya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kai juga bahkan mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai rileks dan lebih mendesah.

"Ahm~ oooh~ nngghh~~~" desahan itu mengalun kembali.

Kai mengocok kejantanannya dan memasukkannya secara perlahan pada hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…..!"

Kyungsoo menjerit dan mencakari punggung Kai. Kai sedikit meringis karena punggungnya dicakar oleh Kyungsoo. Namun, Kai membiarkannya. Kai tahu, Kyungsoo lebih kesakitan daripada dirinya.

Setelah agak lama, junior Kai yang lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo berhasil tertanam sempurna pada hole sempit itu.

Kai sedikit mengadah, memejamkan matanya dan mendesis pelan. Terlalu nikmat! Sungguh! Juniornya dipijat sangat kuat dengan hole ini. Demi apapun, hole Kyungsoo terlalu ketat!

Kai bergerak perlahan ketika mata sayu Kyungsoo menatapnya perlahan.

Kai akan ambruk karena terlalu menikmati kalau saja kedua tangannya tak membopong dirinya sendiri.

Kai dengan nafsu menghajar hole kecil nan sempit itu dengan kekuatannya.

"Ah…Ah….aah…ah..ah..ah..ngh…ah! oh! Pelan sedikitthh…~ aaahh~!" Kyungsoo mendesah seiringan dengan lonjakannya pada hole miliknya. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo sudah memeluk pinggang Kai agar semakin dalam memasukkan junior besar itu.

"Oh! _So_ _fuckin_ _tight_! _Shit_! _Fuck_! Sempit sekali..! oh _fuck_! Makan itu sayang! Kau lapar pada penis besarku ini kan! Hah! Makan itu! oh _fuck_!" ucapan Kai semakin kotor dan semakin vulgar hingga mengundang rona berlebihan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terus menikmati surge dunawi itu sampai..

"Khaii~ aku….aku.."

"Ya, aku juga..oh shit..bersama, chagi." Bisik Kai.

Beberapa kali sodokan itu, junior keduanya semakin berkedut kuat.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII~~~~~!"

"KYUNGIEEEEEEEEEE…!"

CROOOOOOOTTTT…~!

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT~! CROOOT~!

Klimaks yang begitu indah terjadi begitu saja dari keduanya. Keduanya masih menikmati saat-saat kenikmatan yang masih menyelimuti keduanya. Kai menarik perlahan miliknya.

Bisa dilihat, cairan Kai yang melesat jauh didalam sana, keluar sedikit. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak.

Keduanya berbaring sejenak, sebelum mata Kyungsoo terpejam karena lelah. Kai tersenyum pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Kyungie." Bisik Kai lalu juga ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAP NC : (vote) ;p

Oke~

Please review ^^

No flame, no bash, and please no silent readers. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Wolf

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : 4 sekawan yang pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di dekat pegunungan yang ada di Amerika dengan tujuan untuk berlibur di vila dekat pegunungan milik Xi Luhan. Kejadian aneh mereka temukan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan villa milik Luhan. 'Berhati-hatilah, bila melihat bulan Purnama dan mendengar lolongan Serigala.' IT'S YAOI! TAORIS, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL AND HUNHAN IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Aura gelap tak akan pernah lepas dari kerajaan mengerikan itu. Gelap dan gelaplah yang ada disana. Bisakah kau bayangkan Forks yang kelam bagaikan malam, diserbu dengan angin kencang yang dingin hingga menghujanimu hingga ke tulang? Bisakah kau bayangkan ada angin, petir, salju dan hujan disaat bersamaan?

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan diluar. Begitu mengerikan. Namun anehnya, ruangan tempatnya tidur begitu hangat, nyaman dan tentu saja ada..-

"Baekkie.." desis sebuah suara persis dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol ternyata.

"Nde?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang menarik di luar? Hanya pemandangan yang menurut manusia sepertimu mengerikan.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"King..begitu kejam..Yeol..apa keinginannya yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"Yang dia inginkan..adalah jantung kekasihnya..dia begitu menginginkan orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya di Neraka hidup lagi..dan..aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan selain itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan hingga berbuat sejauh ini.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap mata abu-abu Chanyeol yang begitu mempesona. Mata abu-abu itu, rambut coklat gelap itu..Chanyeol begitu tampan baginya. Tubuhnya tinggi, otot yang tak berlebihan, kulit putih pucat, dia tampan. Itu saja.

"Baek…" bisik Chanyeol. Mata keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun. Menyesapi rasa manis pada namja ini. Namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya, namja yang sudah memabukkannya.

Dan Chanyeol, akan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya seutuhnya.

Sekarang!

.

.

.

"Ngh…Yeol..ooh.." desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol tengah menindih Baekhyun kali ini. Keduanya saling melumat. Chanyeol bertumpu pada tangannya agar berat tubuhnya tak membebani Baekhyun yang mungil. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumat dan menyesapi manisnya mulut Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun yang rapi, langit-langit mulut Baekhyun yang dijilati Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga mengajak lidah namja manis itu untuk menari bersama dengan lidahnya.

"Uhmp…oo..oh..Yeol.." Baekhyun terus mendesah tatkala lidah it uterus menjilati langit-langit mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan turun menuju leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilati leher Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol juga menggiti, juga menghisap kuat leher itu hingga akhirnya sukses membuat tanda kemerahan. Kissmark dari Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang nakal meraba-raba tubuh mungil dengan balutan kulit putih yang halus itu. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang agak kasar itu meraba dada Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia temukan.

Tonjolan pink kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menekan, mencubit, memelintir dan terkadang menyentil tonjolan itu. Baekhyun sedikit kesakitan, tapi rasa sakit itu begitu membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Tangan Chanyeol juga perlahan-lahan melepaskan celana piama milik Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun naked total.

Chanyeol terpesona pada tubuh itu. tubuh mungil nan ramping dengan kulit putih bersih. Dia cantik, itulah pikiran Chanyeol.

"Aku datang, Baekkie sayang~"

Chanyeol menjilati nipple Baekhyun, dan menguluminya.

"AH~! Nghhhppp~ mnh…aaahhh~ oh…~" desahan Baekhyun begitu menggema, memukul libido Chanyeol hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji, dia akan membuat namja manis ini jatuh cinta, dan dia harus bersikap lembut dan _**Gentle**_ untuknya.

Setelah dada itu penuh oleh kissmarknya, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga keperut dan mulai bekerja dengan menjilati dan menggelitik kecil dengan lidahnya yang ahli.

"Ah~ oh..ongh….Cha..aaahhh~" desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Chanyeol memberi kissmark pada perut rata yang sangat indah dimata Chanyeol itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan surga dunia yang tak pernah kau rasakan selama ini, Baek." ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memijat perlahan junior mungil milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena menikmati sentuhan namja ini. Terlalu nikmat! Mungkin karena ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya, hingga Baekhyun merasa melayang.

"Aaahhh~ ooohh~~~aahh….~" Baekhyun mendesah sexy menandakan dia begitu menyukai permainan Chanyeol.

Permainan Chanyeol sangat ahli. Hati Baekhyun berbisik, Chanyeol baru melakukannya pertama kali dengan Baekhyun. Dan ini sex pertama Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, tapi mengapa Chanyeol begitu ahli memanjakannya? Seolah…Chanyeol sudah sering melakukannya..

"Slurp~ wah, manis sekali, Baek. Slurp, slurp, slurp" Chanyeol menjilati kepala junior milik Baekhyun setelah memuji rasa junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menjilatinya dengan cepat. Rasa Baekhyun manis. Manis sekali, dan Chanyeol berani sumpah.

"AH! AAAHH~! Nghhh~!" desahan Baekhyun memenuhi kamar keduanya ini.

Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya.

"Baik, aku akan lakukan sekarang, Baekkie sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan..

HAP!

"AAAAhHH…..~!" pekikan sensual Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol langsung mengulum miliknya. Oh! Ini terasa nikmat sekali.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat. Dia harus segera selesaikan ini, miliknya benar-benar tersiksa.

Lain dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terasa begitu melayang. Sesuatu di perutnya bergerak tak terkendali hingga..

CROOTT~!

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Chanyeol langsung menelan seluruh cairan milik Baekhyun tanpa sisa.

"Manis sekali, kau tahu? Sekarang aku percaya kalau tak semua manusia ciptaan Tuhan suka meminum alcohol, merokok, menghisap obat terlarang, dan suka bertindak mesum." ucap Chanyeol yang mengelap bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya merona manis.

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang mencari sesuatu, dan….BINGO!

Hole pink cerah milik Baekhyun. Slurp~ menggoda sekali. Seandainya dia tahu, dia harusnya terlahir sebagai wanita, bukan pria. Baekhyun terlalu manis dan indah.

SLURP~

"AAAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ngh….ahh.." Chanyeol menjilati hole pink itu. terasa begitu manis.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang rasanya sedang terbang dilangit. Chanyeol begitu hebat dalam memanjakannya.

Chanyeol memijat bongkahan bokong sexy milik Baekhyun, dan tangannya perlahan memijat junior Baekhyun.

Tanpa diketahui, Chanyeol langsung memposisikan miliknya dan..

JLEB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Baekhyun menangis, meski tak terlalu keras. Untungnya kenikmatan pijatan Chanyeol membuatnya reda.

"Hiks…pelan-pelan..hiks..angh.." Baekhyun menangis. Bodoh kau Chanyeol. Kau… membuat..orang yang kau cintai menangis.

"Apa kita harus berhenti? Maafkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan bermain single nanti.

"Ani..lakukan saja..selesaikan..uh..ungh.." desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus memijat kesejatian milik Baekhyun.

Sakit sekali, tapi pijatan itu membuatnya mulai rileksi. Chanyeol terlihat sedang mencari titik nikmat Baekhyun dengan tempo sedang, dan junior besarnya berhasil menyentuh secuil daging kecil didalam sana. Itu dia!

"Aaaaaahhhh~ itu disana~ aaaahhh~ ooohh~" Chanyeol begitu menikmati suara indah itu mendesah karena akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, dan Chanyeol langsung mendorongnya hingga menyentuh titik sensitive Baekhyun.

"OH _SHIT_! _Fuck_! Kau terlalu sempit, aaahhh.." desahan Chanyeol menggema kali ini. Suara berat sexynya begitu mengalunkan kenikmatan ini.

"AH! Chanyeol~! Ugh.._i like it.._aaahh…~!" Baekhyun mendesah penuh kenikmatan akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Ah, terlalu nikmat. Junior besarnya sedang dimakan dengan brutal oleh hole sempit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak semakin cepat. Oh ini begitu nikmat, terlalu nikmat! Ketat sekali. Benar-benar seorang virgin.

Awalnya, Chanyeol kira semua manusia tidak ada yang murni lagi, namun perkiraannya salah. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya masih murni.

"Ah~! Nghh~! Lebih cepat~ ah! Mhhh~!" racau Baekhyun tatkala menerima berjuta kenikmatan ini.

Chanyeol masih menggenjot lubang Baekyhyun agak kasar dan cukup brutal. Ditambah lagi. Chanyeol mencubiti twinsball milik Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat, apa benda ini memailiki banyak sperma?" tanya Chanyeol agak..yah..sedikit tidak menyenangkan didengar. Kesannya dia seperti penggila _**sex**_.

CROOOOOTTT!

CROOOOOTTT~!

Keduanya klimaks berbarengan. Baekhyun agak gemetar. Ah, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Kenikmatan klimaks yang ini lebih dominan daripada yang pertama.

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas. Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya yang sudah mengeluarkan semua laharnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat begitu lelah sekali. Chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun yang manis.

"Yeol..aku.."

"Ssstt…aku tahu, kau pasti lelah, kan? Tidurlah.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi tanda pemberiannya agar bisa melindungi Baekhyun.

"Saranghaeyo..Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun agar tak kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat sosok namja berambut hitam gelap sedang terlelap.

Seorang namja dengan warna mata yang asing itu tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Kris adalah nama namja tampan dengan mata yang berbeda warna. Ungu dan merah. Mata Kris begitu menyeramkan.

Matanya nampak tengah menatapi buku itu. membaca tiap kata secara perlahan takut melewati bagian hal penting dari buku itu.

Kris tahu, King harus diwaspadai. Apapun itu, Kris harus waspada. Karena, King bisa saja membunuhnya dan saudara-saudaranya. Dia tak menginginkan hal itu. Kris tak masalah bila dia harus menjadi budak Kris, asal saudara-saudaranya tidak diganggu oleh King.

King memberikannya kekuatan tambahan. Dan Kris akui, dia haru berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Ngh…" suara milik namja dengan surai hitam itu keluar. Kris menoleh. Namja itu membuak matanya. Sejenak, namja bernama Tao itu langsung kaget dan bangun. Matanya menatap liar juga ketakutan.

Tubuhnya membeku ketika menatap Kris. Kris..disampingnya.

"Kau…di..dimana aku..?" tanya Tao berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kris menatapi anak itu. Tao berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan menatap Kris. Kris terlalu mengerikan. Adakah yang memiliki mata berlainan warna?

"Dikamarku. Dikastil King." Ucap Kris cuek lalu membaca buku itu sejenak. Tao semakin ketakutan.

"Ashley..Ashley..dimana Ashley?!" tanya Tao pada Kris memejamkan sejenak matanya. Kris menutup buku itu.

"Ck, berisik. Wanita itu sudah dimakan dengan serigala peliharaanku, kau puas?!" tanya Kris. Tao menjadi tambah shock.

"Kau sialan! Aku mau keluar!" ucap Tao. saat Tao akan keluar, tubuhnya ditahan oleh Kris. Kini, posisi Tao menjadi tidur dengan Kris di atasnya.

"Kau..tidak..akan..bisa..keluar." ucap Kris.

Seketika, Tao merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya akan dia rasakan ketika melihat mata Kris.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Well, setelah voting, BaekYeol dan KrisTao hanya beda 1 vote ^^

Oh iya, meski ini fict rate M, tapi Rai tidak akan terlalu fokus sama NC ^^

Rai akan fokus pada jalan cerita. Jadilah, next chap adalah KrisTao, dan setelah NC KrisTao, fict akan lebih serius dengan masalah2 ^^

Harap maklum ^^

Maaf sudah terlambat.

Mind to review? Please no flame, no bash and please no silent readers ^^


End file.
